If You Love Someone
by Faba
Summary: If you love someone, you should love them no matter what they say or do. Everyone believes Elphaba's done something terrible; can anyone find it in their heart to love her? Can anyone find it in their heart to help her? Chapter fiction/Booksical/Slight AU
1. I

Frexspar Thropp was essentially a good man. He went to work, made money for his family, and took care of his girls like any father should. Even though it was obvious he favored one over the other, no one took the favoritism to heart, and dearly accepted Frexspar into their society. Besides, the girl was a freak; who could blame the poor man?

His youngest daughter, Nessarose, was a joy to have, though. She was crippled ever so sadly but never whined nor complained in company. She was a proper lady, and was admired, despite her terrible misfortune of being confined to a wheelchair.

Frexspar enjoyed buying Nessarose things to make her feel special. After all, she _was_ special. He would buy her pretty dresses and shoes, and tie back her lovely brown hair with ribbons. Nessarose's underskirts were silky satin, while the actual dresses were made from the best of materials that he could afford. He spared no expense to show his love, and Nessarose gladly took in his praise and love, but shared all her fortunes heftily with her sister, whom never received much affection.

Elphaba wasn't the girl that Frexspar had ever wanted. She was catty, rude, obnoxious, and a terrible smart-alec to all who addressed her. He hadn't always been so disparaged by her presence, although the green skin had constantly been rather discomforting. The real trouble with the child, though, had started soon after she'd begun to chatter, and notice the reactions she gained from most people.

She truly had been an awful thing to raise, and he had been relieved when she'd received her acceptance to Shiz University, a fine school, where she could show off her only good quality; her smarts. But the day when she received her letter had also been relatively sad, as Nessarose had also got one. That meant his little girl would have to go away from home, but he wasn't worried, as her sister would undoubtedly care for her.

But, after what happened few days before their leaving for Shiz, Frexspar never trusted his daughter Elphaba again.

And, for the first time, he truly hated his green daughter.

* * *

**Yes, I decided to keep writing. I posted one thing, and it occured to me that I can't just post _one_ thing. It's like eating Pringles; you can't eat _just one_, because it's almost unholy. **


	2. Love

Galinda sighed deeply; already the first day, and rumors were flying wildly. She was already annoyed at having been told the same thing five times. What was the point of the silly rumor, anyway, if she didn't even _know_ the girl?

Galinda flipped her hair over her other shoulder and scowled at Shenshen. "I've already heard the story; some stupid girl's gone mad. Enough!" Picking up her suitcase, she started to walk importantly toward the gates. "Relina told Marshlu, who told Kega, who told Pfannee, who told Arly, who told _me_, that the maniac's _also_ coming to this school, right?" Shenshen nodded swiftly, and Galinda added, "Well, she had better come in handcuffs. . . ."

"She hasn't been tried yet, but the evidence is ghastly _huge_, Galinda; she must be guilty. Frankly, in my own opinion, there's no other option than to immediately throw her to Southstairs, don't you think, Galinda?"

"Shenshen, as much as I like gossip, it's no fun unless I'm currently acquainted with the person the gossip's about." Galinda frowned at her. "In any other situation, I classify it as none of my business."

Shenshen opened her mouth to add more, but Galinda snapped, "Now, I don't want to talk about it anymore, _please_."

Galinda made her way gracefully up to the woman in charge; Madame Morrible, Headmistress, and curtsied. When she came up again, her curls bouncing, Galinda smiled sweetly and said, "Hello, ma'am? I do believe that you are Madame Morrible, Headmistress here at the great Shiz, am I correct?" Then, to slather on the flattery, she curtsied again.

Madame Morrible scrutinized Galinda carefully, before giving her own generous smile in return. "Yes, I am, Miss. . . ."

"Galinda Upland," Galinda said quickly, "Miss Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands." Galinda was absolutely glowing with happiness. Then she turned to Shenshen, who had obediently followed her toward the large woman. "And this is my lovely friend—"

"Miss Shenshen—"

"Lovely to meet you both," Morrible interrupted Shenshen, looking over the many heads quickly. Madame Morrible pushed past them, obviously in a hurry, and went pressed her way past all of the freshman college students, just arriving to the campus.

Galinda cocked her head to the side, a bit hurt at the rudeness. But what she heard the Headmistresses murmur next made her gasp and yank Shenshen's arm away, into a corner where they wouldn't be noticed.

Galinda peeked around a large potted plant and gasped again. "Oh, Oz, she's coming . . ."

"Who?" Shenshen asked, peeking herself over Galinda's shoulder.

"That _girl_," Galinda said, ignoring Shenshen. "Ugh, _look_ at her, would you? She even_ looks_ like the criminal type—utterly hideous, with an ugly little scowl on her face . . ." Galinda frowned, her lip pursing. "I just want to smack it off, don't you?"

Shenshen stood on her tiptoes and gasped as well. "Oh my," she said, and seemed to be incapable of saying anything else.

"She'd better not come anywhere near me—" Galinda started to say, but was interrupted by the odd girl when she suddenly slammed her revolting suitcase to the ground and stomped her foot upon it.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded loudly, breaking the silence that had ensued. "What?" For a moment, her gaze met Galinda's and Galinda quickly looked away. A cold feeling had crept up her spine, and she paused to shiver.

"Well, _what_?" the girl asked again, throwing her arms apart. Then her face fell. "Oh, is something in my teeth? Is my underskirt showing? Or, hey, here's a thought, maybe it's not the skin this time? You think I hurt my sister?" She turned around, looking at everyone, picked up her suitcase again and gave a dignified nod, as if clarifying her unanswered question. Then she strode off, Madame Morrible following suit, trying to keep up with her.

When she had left, the whole room burst into urgent whispers, and they all looked terrified, Galinda in particular. The blonde girl had her hand over her heart and was facing the wall. When Shenshen patted her shoulder, Galinda simply wheezed, "I've never been so terrified in my life. I thought she was going to kill me."

Shenshen patted Galinda's shoulder again, looking horribly frightened herself. "Best stay clear, Galinda," she whispered, "Best not fight to be next on her list. I mean, see what she did to her own sister—of all people!"

Galinda had heard sure, and the thought disturbed her. Would this girl hurt someone else if she didn't have the ethics that told her harming her own sister was wrong? It didn't seem as though she would—and the look Galinda had been given. . . .

"And, not to mention, she's the _Governor of Munchkinland's_ _daughter_." Shenshen's face wrinkled up in disgust, and she swished her hair. "I mean, imagine how he must be taking it—it's bad publicity, it is."

Galinda looked over, animated. "What's her name?"

"Miss Elphaba Thropp," Shenshen scoffed. "I mean, Frexspar Thropp, sure he's a good Governor, but couldn't he have named his kid better? She sounds as though she's part elf or something. But it's not really as if the name matters much, with that skin color. . . ."

But Galinda was hardly listening; she'd heard about this girl before, and now, she was even sure that she'd _met_ her before. _Somewhere_. But exactly where? Galinda clicked her tongue, thinking.

Shenshen shook Galinda's shoulder a bit later, looking distressed. "Galinda, everyone's getting room assignments! Look at that line—we'd be lucky to get much of anything at this point!"

Galinda looked up, and indeed, the line did look long. They hurried to the end of the line to wait. Shenshen continued babbling once they come to a standstill.

"Did you hear _what_ she actually did to her sister, though?" Shenshen asked, looking pointedly at Galinda.

"No," Galinda said tonelessly, looking back at Shenshen. "What did she do?"

Shenshen sighed sadly. "That's the problem; _nobody knows_. I've asked everyone, but no one's heard anything about that detail in particular."

"I wonder why that is?" Galinda mused quietly.

"I think that the Governor's trying to keep it on the hush-hush," Shenshen babbled loudly. "I mean, _I_ would if it were _me_. Who exactly would want the whole of Oz to think that the future Governor wasn't up to her best?" Shenshen was looking at her nails. "Besides, the last thing he needs is a lot of visitors when she's trying to get better. But still, one does wonder what the matter with her is. . . ."

Galinda nodded absently as they stepped forward and greeted Madame Morrible once more. Later, Galinda would wring more information out of her, but for now the matter of rooms and roommates needed to be sorted out.

"I am terribly sorry, Madame," Galinda said, "We didn't realize you were registering rooms, but I will assure you that mum and daddy requested my own private suite—I do believe you should have it written down on your notes. . . ?"

"Yes, yes," the Madame said, glancing at her parchment, "They did send me such a letter, but, since you were late to request a room when you very well could have been in the front of the line, I am afraid that all private suites have been called for." She flipped through several more pages, and shook her head at Galinda. "I am sorry—if you would like, you may find a roommate of the same gender who doesn't already have one."

"Does that apply to me, too?" Shenshen asked timidly.

Morrible nodded curtly, and Shenshen bounced around immediately, looking for someone to room with. Everyone looked as though they were roomed together, except. . . .

"Pfannee!" Shenshen yelled. "Be my roommate!"

Pfannee smiled back and nodded, and Shenshen looked back at Morrible, obviously please with herself. "Sign me up to partner with Miss Pfannee, please."

Galinda stared at her friends; where did that leave her?

"Uh, Madame Morrible," Galinda said pompously, becoming annoyed, "Now where am I supposed to stay? Can't I stay with them, too? Everywhere else is full. . . ."

Morrible flipped through her notes again. "No. Sorry, dear."

"Well, _why not_?"

"Only two beds," said the Headmistress.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Galinda snapped.

Morrible fixed her gaze with Galinda's and muttered darkly, "There _is_ no couch supplied in the dorms, Miss Galinda. So, I'd suggest that, unless you want to sleep on the floor, you should find yourself another roommate."

Galinda let out a small breath and scanned the room again. "Isn't everyone paired up, though? It looks so."

Morrible bit her lip, and stopped at a particular roll of parchment. "Well, my dear, there is _one_ girl who does not have a roommate."

At this, Galinda's heart warmed. She'd been so full of dread that she wouldn't have a place to stay. The blonde smiled with relief and said, "All right then, who is it?" She was quite confident she already knew the person. After all, she _was_ quite popular in this crowd—

"Miss Elphaba Thropp," Madame Morrible stated sharply, flipping the pages into a neat pile in her hand once more. "I pray that won't be a problem; after all of the hardships dear Elphaba is going through at present."

Galinda's mouth was hanging open; she fought to shut it as she scurried after Morrible, who was slowly walking away. Stopping in front of the older woman, Galinda tried to look confident when she squeaked, "Miss Elphaba Thropp, Madame? Do you really think that's entirely safe with-with. . . ?"

"Surely you're not questioning this poor girl's mental stability," Morrible asked slowly, as though she figured Galinda herself was mental. "I'm sure the whole rumor is nothing merely than a large misunderstanding."

"That dreadful girl's murdered her only sister!" Galinda shrieked shrilly. Instantly, Galinda's cheeks went bright pink, and the whole hall lit up with whispers and noisy yells that echoed loudly.

"Miss Upland," Morrible whispered horribly, her eyes alight with fire, "do not tell such lies."

And then she stormed off, leaving Galinda embarrassed and amazed with herself. Had she ever had such an outburst? Quite never.

"And you will be rooming with Elphaba Thropp," Morrible said loudly as she walked away. "And I will hear nothing more of it."

A moment later, Shenshen poked Galinda's side and griped, "Why didn't you tell me that you _knew_? I mean, you knew _about what she did_—and you didn't tell me!" Shenshen rolled her eyes, and Pfannee, beside her, copied the movement. "What a horrorfical lie!"

Galinda scrunched up her face angrily and pointed a finger at Shenshen. "I didn't _know_," she snapped. "I _still_ don't—that just sort of . . . slipped out. . . ."

Pfannee looked despaired while Shenshen shook her head angrily. "Galinda, the school's already talking about it."

"I didn't mean it," Galinda squeaked, watching someone across the room whisper excitedly. "It wasn't intended!"

"Well," Shenshen remarked, shuddering to herself. "You'd better be prepared, unless she decides to kill you, too."

* * * * *

Galinda walked into her room that she shared with Elphaba Thropp hesitantly that afternoon, and dropped her bag beside the bed closest to the door. On the other bed sat a girl with long, dark hair. It shadowed her face as she unpacked, and, for a moment, the girl looked normal. But when Galinda noisily shut the room's door, Elphaba Thropp looked up.

She had a thin and narrow face twisted up into the same nasty scowl that Galinda had seen earlier in the day. She had a small, sharp nose, slightly upturned at the end, and as she pushed back her hair, Galinda saw that she had a perfectly defined widow's peak, something that Galinda had always so dearly wished that she had.

Elphaba gave Galinda an up-and-down look quickly and snapped her shabby suitcase closed. Then, in that long, graceful stride of hers, she stashed it away in the empty closet near the bathroom. Then she walked back over to her own bed and threw a dark blanket over the sheets. Then her eyes met Galinda's aggressively.

"Listen, I know that you think I've done something horrible to my sister, and you probably know that I'm convinced you're not a virgin—so," she clapped her hands together, "let's just get along with our lives, shall we?"

And so began Galinda's days with the green girl.


	3. Someone

A few days later and Galinda still hadn't been sure exactly how to make conversation with her roommate. Part of her hadn't wanted any part of this odd girl's life, but the other part had felt embarrassed about the rumor she'd accidentally started. Functioning principally on this idea, she'd plopped ungracefully on Elphaba's bed while the green girl had been reading.

"So," Galinda had said quite thoughtfully, "Do you like it here?"

Elphaba had looked up, her glasses perched precariously on the end of her sharp nose, and scowled angrily. "Miss Upland, no, I don't like it here. Why don't you ask some of your lovely friend's opinion; I've had about fifty catty remarks thrown at me today. A good thirty-five percent of those remarks came from your _closest_ friends, Miss Pfannee and Shenshen." She raised a critical eyebrow toward Galinda's fallen face that stared blankly at her. "They seem to think that I savagely bludgeoned my only sister with a dull axe, cut her up into bitty pieces, and ate her."

It hadn't gone as well as she'd expected.

So, another few days later, seated at a local café, Galinda was determined to talk to her again.

Elphaba was sat at the counter, her booked propped open again the wall, reading. Galinda herself was with all of her friends at a large wooden table near a window. They were laughing and talking about so many various things, Galinda's mind was at a blank, so she found all she could concentrate on were things of utterly no importance, such as school, homework, her need of a boyfriend, and Elphaba.

Galinda snuck another look at the green girl, and saw her flip a page on her book. Another minute and she had turned the page again. Galinda wondered how she could read so fast. . . .

And then Elphaba had snapped the book closed, and Galinda, dismayed, could vaguely read what she had been reading up on: law. The book itself was none-too-miraculously titled: _The Historical and Present Laws of Oz_. Just the fact that she was reading of such a horrid subject made Galinda's stomach hurt. And it was obvious as to why she was reading about it.

Maybe _that's_ why it was sickeningly heart-breaking, she realized.

Galinda leaned back in her seat, as though tired and thought some more. She tried to focus her energies on other "unimportant" matters—such as the trivial boyfriend dilemma. Did she need a boyfriend? No. Would it be nice and look publically good to _have a_ boyfriend? Yes. . . .

Galinda wondered if Elphaba had ever had a boyfriend. . . .

Annoyed, Galinda sat up again and glared menacingly at Elphaba. How could one so ugly be so exasperating? Irked, Galinda tossed her hair and kicked up her foot, which, coincidentally managed to whack one of Galinda's lesser-important friends, Kega, in the shin.

While apologizing heavily, Galinda saw Elphaba snickering to herself at the counter. Galinda wondered whether it was about herself and felt anger heat her cheeks. Maybe Elphaba was just a naturally irritating force of nature. But it had been nice to see her smile for once.

Since then, Galinda hadn't gone out of her way to_ plan_ to make peace with Elphaba. They tolerated each other while in the other's company, but there was more or less no communication between the two girls. Every once in a while, Galinda would politely ask Elphaba to get the door when she was busy, and Elphaba would kindly cooperate until Shenshen or Pfannee laughed when she'd finally got it open. At that point, it usually turned into a vocal and/or physical war to which Galinda would break up by taking her dearest friends elsewhere.

So the roommates were constantly stuck in a position where they neither liked nor disliked the other. They were somewhere in between, and significantly enjoyed it that way.

Galinda's general idea of a rumor was that it was made, played, and then eventually died out. In Elphaba's case, though, everyone seemed completely content to continue "playing" with the rumor that she'd killed her sister. It seemed that almost the whole school was excited for her trial, and hoped it would be a vigorously blood-thirsty thing, and that she'd lose horribly and shoved into Southstairs.

Galinda's thoughts were different, but she kept them to herself.

And another person's thoughts were different, too. She also tried to convince _him_ to keep that to himself, too, but the stubborn boy wouldn't listen. He was soon labeled "Tree-Hugger" due to his awkward friendship with the green girl, who didn't seem to enjoy his company as much as he'd hoped. The two were openly laughed at around campus, whenever he decided he wanted to follow heraround.

His name was Boq. He was a proud Munchkinlander, and Galinda wasn't aware of his last name because she hadn't been paying much attention at the time he'd told her.

This munchkin was also curiously infatuated with Galinda, to which she could perfectly understand. She understood, but didn't like it. Boq was happy to follow Galinda around whenever he wasn't following Miss Elphaba Thropp around.

Boq was a slightly higher-than-normal munchkin in Galinda's eyes, for she had only ever been semi-acquainted with extremely short munchkins. He had corrected her when the odd conversation had surfaced, though, explaining that munchkins could be all shapes and sizes, and that Elphaba was actually part munchkin herself, thus classified as a munchkin. This had particularly interested Galinda, because Elphaba Thropp was so tall. . . .

Galinda herself was around 5'1. Elphaba was a good few feet higher—5'9?

And, after all, Boq was only _slightly_ higher-than-normal. And he only _slightly_ followed Galinda around, which gave her the impression that he was utterly alone.

Boq also took great pride in his dirty blonde hair that always seemed messy. He attempted to gel it, but it always looked cluttered, as if he'd just popped out of bed. Galinda could tell how much time people spent on their hair, and knew that he spent abnormal amounts of time on it. She could also tell that it was useless; his hair was stuck forever in a permanent cowlick.

Galinda tried to avoid him, too, but knew that was also incredibly useless; she had so many classes with him.

It was there in class one day that Boq finally managed to get a conscious statement from her.

"I heard that Elphaba's been trying to get her trial delayed," he commented one day, while they were meant to be taking notes. Galinda was doodling on her parchment, but stopped to stare at him.

"What? You mean it won't be next week anymore?" She was particularly crestfallen, for the rumors would surely be flying until she'd had the trial. Galinda, at this point, was sure that Elphaba was harmless and would be let off, but if the trial was going to be postponed. . . .

Galinda lay down onto her arms, which were criss-crossed on top of the table. "Stupid girl," she muttered.

Boq looked surprised that he'd finally managed to strike up a good conversation with her. His smile was almost comical. "Not really—she's convinced the judge and jury that she wants more time to look up evidence for her case, because I'm sure her father wouldn't dream of buying her a lawyer. She's told me herself he's convinced she's guilty."

Galinda lifted her head to gape. "Her own _father_ thinks she's hurt her sister?"

Boq rolled his eyes. "Yes; Frexspar Thropp was the one who found Elphaba over her sister. Elphaba had told him she was trying to help Nessarose—that's her sister's name—but Mr. Thropp has never really like Elphaba. As you can imagine, he was the one who accused her of treachery."

"And Miss Elphaba told you all of this?" Galinda asked. She remembered how uncooperative Elphaba was, and highly doubted it.

For a moment, Boq stared at her, then he sighed. "Miss Galinda, I'm the only one who will listen to her. Can you imagine what she has to go through? Or that how on more than one occasion I've found her absolutely fed-up with herself, miserable and crying?"

Galinda couldn't voice her thoughts for the teacher called on her a moment later, and she didn't have the answer.

After class, though, Galinda decided that she would just outright forget about Elphaba Thropp. After all, did Galinda honestly want to become a part of another girl's drama story? No.

She was becoming stressed-out worrying about someone she hardly knew, and couldn't even concentrate enough to talk to her own friends properly. She'd also been told on more than one occasion that she was drifting. Galinda didn't want someone else's sad, sad tale to mess with her life.

And, just like that, all of Galinda Upland's worries about the strange Miss Elphaba Thropp simply melted away, and she could concentrate on the definite "important" things—such as finding herself a boyfriend immediately, which had suddenly and unexpectedly become "important".

And Boq, noticing that his tales of his wayward friendship with Elphaba no longer interested Galinda, collapsed into a forever-grating pout.


	4. Because

Elphaba Thropp was having a hard time. Gathering evidence for the trial was harder than she'd bargained for, even if she had bargained herself two whole semesters to get prepared for it. To make matters worse, she also had a munchkin boy trailing her around, even when he was clearly interested in Elphaba's_ roommate_. Elphaba found this annoyingly ridiculous and pointed it out to him whenever possible.

The munchkin had, in fact several times, tried to explain that he was on her side, but Elphaba had, each time laughed at him until he'd left her alone. She found this an efficient way to rid herself of him, even if he did run off looking depressed. Elphaba had had enough to deal with, and she didn't appreciate him finding her crying—one of the most vulnerable of things to be caught doing.

Elphaba wasn't quite one to express her feelings, so, on both incredibly surprising occasions when he'd caught her in distress, Elphaba had forcefully made him promise to never speak of it. But she was almost positive that it would leak out somehow.

Elphaba was studying law again in the library when she heard the newest gossip that, astonishingly, had nothing to do with her.

It was something to do with a young man by the name of Avaric. Apparently he was the new jack-ass on campus and a terribly absurd womanizer. Elphaba was faintly surprised that a story bigger than hers that was being told, but she wasn't complaining. She could also vainly hope the 'Talk-About-Elphaba' era was over, but as pointed out, it _was_ a very vain hope. Her roommate, Galinda Upland, seemed calmer, though; as if she was happy her friends weren't laughing at Elphaba anymore, but instead obsessed about the current rumor.

They now ignored Elphaba, however, but she didn't entirely mind. At least the dorm room was silent a good twenty-five percent of the time.

The amount of time Elphaba had in the library, reading up on law, wasn't as much as she had hoped. On Saturdays she had a fair amount of time between her own pleasure reading, homework, and daily exercises, among various other things, but on weekdays, homework made for a busy Elphaba, and she couldn't afford _not_ to do her homework. She had taken up going to church on Sundays, as well, praying for herself, her sister, and her family—even if she barely believed it would do much good. It was now in her schedule, though, and she had vaguely begun to feel better about the situation. . . .

So she kept going.

Her roommate also had curiously stopped trying to make conversation with her to, in all honesty, everyone's satisfaction. She hadn't been terribly surprised about this either, but some party of her regretted the isolation.

One day, though, as Elphaba sat in the library, on one of those rare occasions that she could study up on bylaws during a weekday, she was confronted by the new talk of the campus.

"So, you're the infamous Elphaba Thropp—alleged murderess, traitor, green as sin, and interestingly attractive beside the obvious color. . . ."

Elphaba turned around, positively furious, to find an infuriatingly attractive man smiling sourly at her. When she locked eyes with him he flinched and took at step back.

"Your fluorescence is too powerful for my mortal eyes," he claimed as Elphaba Thropp quickly packed up her things.

"You are an imbecile," she scolded, flinging her back over her thin back. "You think that I'm going to pay you attention—well you're _wrong_, Master Avaric." She knew exactly who he was, having reluctantly heard descriptions of him in the rumors—and oddly enough Avaric didn't seem to find it odd she knew who he was, as they never met before. But Elphaba didn't feel like hanging around to find out. She turned on her heel and strode in the opposite direction. She wasn't all too amazed to hear footsteps sounding after her, but didn't slow her pace.

"So," he drawled by her ear. "I'm throwing a party in a few days—you _will_ be showing up, correct?"

Elphaba faced him steadily, grinning inwardly as she noted the height difference in her favor. "What makes you think I would attend _your_ party, let alone _any _party?" She turned her back and continued to walk again.

"Ah," he said, obviously still following her, "well that is a good question. I've just figured that since we're both victims of a rumor it would be good to get to know another. And, besides, I figured that a girl who had guts enough to murder her sister would be able to have at least a _little fun_."

Elphaba froze and turned, quite ready to tell him off, to find that he was already gone. It was mildly disturbing to the green girl, but she let it go, hurrying off to her next class.

Although still mildly bewildered, Elphaba managed to get to her seat in the front without letting it show upon her face. She heard soft snickering and felt her stomach drop: had the rumors about her started up again so soon?

Scowling, she slammed her books on the table and sniffed. She took her seat in silence though, and, not a second later, the teacher Dr. Dillamond appeared, papers clamped between his two large hooves.

"Today," the teacher said, setting down the papers, "we will be discussing—"

Elphaba felt a slight prod at her back and became distracted. She sniffed again, trying to ignore it, but it persisted until she turned around in her seat.

"Please _stop_," she said loudly, interrupting the teacher, "and let me concentrate on the lesson." Elphaba glared at yet another of Galinda's posse, Miss Milla, and she stopped.

The rest of the class was silent except for the occasional sigh from behind her. Something told Elphaba that Milla desperately wanted a word with her—for what reason was impossible to decide.

After they were dismissed, Milla, as Elphaba predicted, approached her, looking slightly apprehensive, but determined. Elphaba raised an eyebrow at her, looking down at her reproachfully, but Milla bravely stood before the green girl, ignoring confused glances from all the passer-bys.

"Are you honestly going to Master Avaric's party?" she squeaked, obviously amazed. "He's told the whole campus he managed to talk you into it."

For a moment, Elphaba was shocked at how word of that could have traveled so fast. And then she was furious, for she had denied his proposal, not accepted it. How could a person be so pigheaded?

Milla was impatiently waiting for an answer, bouncing on her heels and looking around for her friends. Elphaba was amused to see that it bothered Milla to be talking to her.

"Tell Master Avaric that I said no such thing," Fabala responded stiffly, squaring her shoulders. "Tell him if he's so _desperate_ to get me to a party, then he might as well learn to enjoy the frustration."

And Elphaba walked off, leaving Milla slightly frothing at the mouth.

* * * * *

Galinda was immensely frustrated because, despite her better judgment, she was about to intrude on the green girl's life once more. It had only been a week since she had decided to ignore the girl, so at least she had accomplished something. This, however, did not stop her from being bitter with her friends for talking her into it.

"Miss Elphaba!" Galinda exclaimed.

Elphaba Thropp, who had just entered their dorm room, blatantly ignored Galinda, walking calmly over to her bed. She began unpacking her bag as Galinda watched, ever-so-slightly amused.

"I need to ask you something," the blonde abruptly blurted.

"About Master Avaric, I presume?" Elphaba responded, calmer and more silent than ever.

"Yes," she said, accidently saying it rather loudly. "That's actually exactly what I wanted to talk to you about—how did you guess . . . ?"

"Miss Galinda, you're incredibly easy to read and," she threw a large book on her desk, causing it to emit a loud cracking sound, "I've only been asked the same exact question seven times today."

Galinda cleared her throat. "Well, _are _you?"

"That's terribly classified, Miss Galinda."

Galinda couldn't help it; she snorted with laughter. "Classified! Why ever is it _classified_?"

"Because, frankly," Elphaba said patiently, "I don't actually know if I'll go."

Galinda cocked her head with interest, and carefully moved herself to Elphaba's bed, sitting on the edge. Elphaba regarded her with caution, but didn't say anything.

"Do you want to go?" said Galinda.

Elphaba became incredibly defensive and turned up her nose pompously. "Why does it even matter?"

Galinda shifted uncomfortably, and made a nervous attempt to flatten her fluffy skirt. "I'm not sure—for the sake of innocent curiosity?"

"Innocent," said Elphaba. "Miss Upland, I _am_ dreadfully sorry to be the one to break this to you, but you, of all the people, are most definitely _not_ innocent." Then, with an irritated huff, Elphaba opened a book and read.

After a good amount of thinking, Galinda felt horrible again. It was obvious as to what Elphaba had been referring to, and Galinda felt more ashamed than before, now that Elphaba had expressed how much it had truly hurt her. It was here, in the small park, while she was pondering this that her friends all confronted her about what her roommate had revealed.

"Nothing," said Galinda.

"Oh, come on," said Shenshen angrily. "She said nothing?"

"I don't believe you," Pfannee said slowly.

"Of course we don't believe you!" Shenshen burst, throwing her arms up.

"Maybe I don't _want_ to tell you, then," Galinda retorted.

"What, the elf girl's warming up to you?" Shenshen scoffed.

"Heavens no," the blonde said quickly, "I just don't think it's terribly important—what she said."

"What did she say, Galinda?" Milla asked quietly, patiently. "Please."

She thought for a moment, wondering whether she ought to tell them or not. Soon, she came to the conclusion that it wouldn't hurt anything. "She said that she wasn't sure," Galinda confessed suddenly. "She said that her response to whether she was going was classified, because even _she_ didn't have an answer to it. And that's honestly it. . . ."

"So that's a yes?" Pfannee asked. "That is definitely a yes."

"Well," said Galinda, "It's a definite _maybe_."

"But _at least_ it's a start."

"A start to what, Shenshen?" asked Galinda.

"A start to the new plan," she said casually.

"What plan?" Galinda inquired, nervously now.

"Well," Galinda's pretty brunette friend started, "It's obvious that she has an explicit desire to go to the party—otherwise she wouldn't have even bothered telling you that she wasn't sure, correct?"

Galinda nodded.

"Then all we have to make sure she gets to the party," continued Shenshen, looking at her nails all the while. "Because if the elf's at the party, then _we'll_ have all the fun, won't we?"

"Why's that?" Milla asked, because, clearly, even she and Pfannee hadn't heard of_ this_ plan.

"Because, girls, if elf-girl goes to the party, there will be drinks there, and if there's drinks, then all we need to do is get her a little tipsy, and she'll want more." Shenshen smiled. "And more and more _until_—"

"Please, get to the point, will you?" Pfannee snapped.

"Until she spills all of her little secrets—like, oh, _what she did to her sister_."


	5. Of

Elphaba was trying her hardest to avoid everyone the next day, even if it meant going the long way to classes and hiding from someone in a broom closet. At one despairing point she'd accidently trod in a bucket full of filthy water, and she hadn't been happy. She'd had to sit on her bottom within the broom closet to wrench it off, and then, for she had been very determined, got soaked with the water, and had to walk to her Mathematics class sopping with sudsy water.

She was feeling fed up with the whole situation, not to mention the constant pain in her side, Avaric, whom kept bugging her endlessly to come to his party. Elphaba disliked parties, as she told him countless cases, so she denied each time. It was becoming old, and she was quite ready to snap when he came to her the last time that day.

"Miss Elphaba," he said tiredly, sitting beside her on a bench as she read.

"Avaric," she said sharply, not bothering with the honorific. She seemed to consider him unworthy of it, and was in reality quite just in thinking so.

"Listen, I know you don't want to listen to me talk anymore, but—"

"Just get it over with, Avaric, I'm trying to read my book," Elphaba vaguely sighed. "I really would be keen on to hear you chatter more, though—keep on rambling and maybe you'll strain your lovely voice."

"Don't you think you need a break from all this?" he asked tentatively, and then tossed her an apple.

"What's this?" she asked, and caught the red fruit in her emerald fingers.

"Fruit," he said matter-of-factly. "Grown from the finest apple tree, that was sewn from the richest soils for this magnificent school. And it's yours now. Congratulations."

Elphaba stared at the apple's glossy red skin, and looked up at Avaric. He looked bemused but happy; as if he was sure an apple would convince her to rethink her refusal.

"Why an apple, though?" she said.

"Because you're always eating them, and I haven't seen one in your hand in about an hour, so I supposed that you might want to keep up your schedule. . . ."

Elphaba smiled for a moment, but it quickly turned to a frown. "This doesn't mean I'm coming to your party," she snapped, and gathered her book, holding it to her chest.

"Sure it doesn't," he said. "But I'm sure that you're simply fed up with me. If you say you will come to my party tomorrow night, I'll happily get along with my own life and let you keep to yours."

Elphaba opened her mouth, but Avaric put a finger to her lips, grinning slyly. "Think about it for a while, and then I'll meet you here again tomorrow at noon." He jogged off toward a pretty red-head girl, and Elphaba was left sitting there with a wild scowl. She snorted in disbelief and threw the apple in a nearby bush.

Ten minutes later it was Galinda who distracted her again. The blonde was hurrying up, unusually dressed in a simple frock that was not unlike the ones Elphaba wore, only instead a pretty pale yellow. She seemed slightly frazzled, so Elphaba set down her book to pay proper attention to her panicky roommate.

"Miss Elphaba," she sang. "What do you plan on doing tomorrow tonight?"

"I'm not sure. I may go to a party. . . ."

"Don't do that!" Galinda shouted. "I want to spend some time with you!"

"Miss Galinda, enlighten me, why shouldn't I have control over what I do?" Elphaba was smirking, one eyebrow raised. Galinda was obviously distressed, and she had decided to take advantage of it.

"Because, _Miss Elphaba_ . . . well, simply because I'm afraid that you'll hurt yourself—that's clearly why, don't you see?" Galinda bit her lip, and plopped beside Elphaba on the bench. Perching lightly there, as if she were ready to stand up at a moment's notice, Galinda took one of Elphaba's cold hands in her warm ones. "What if I were to say that going to one of Master Avaric's celebrations wouldn't be the brightest of ideas?"

Elphaba quickly took her hand back, glaring crossly at Galinda. "We both must know that you, Miss Galinda, aren't of the brightest of stars in the sky—so who are you to judge on what is bright or not to do?" Elphaba stood, and brushed off her skirts, searching for things to busy herself. She glanced up at Galinda, whom was watching the other girl calmly, and threw her hands up.

"What do you want with me, Galinda?" said the green girl. "You think that I'll listen to you when you hardly know what's good for yourself? You must think me insane." Slowly, she fetched her book and held it to her chest once more. Then she backed away, turned and walked.

Galinda sighed softly, but didn't follow Elphaba. As an alternative, she too got up, but fled in the opposite direction. She almost ran straight into Milla, who was talking to Boq, but apologized quickly, and hurried on before Boq could begin flirt with her person again.

_Where is he? _Galinda thought, aggravated. Why did everyone managed to be at the least possible convenience when she needed them most?

Galinda turned the corner unhurriedly, and spotted Avaric instantly, pinning a red-haired girl against the wall and nuzzling her. She walked up to them and waited a moment more before clearing her throat.

Avaric looked up, his eyes wild, from the other girl, whom Galinda recognized her as a not-so-important friend, Arly. The blonde waved merrily at Arly, and became serious again.

"Master Avaric, if you don't mind I'd like to speak to you for a moment. I won't keep you long." Galinda peeked over at Arly again, and couldn't tell whether her friend was staring at her with confusion or jealousy.

"Miss Galinda," Avaric drawled with a smile, "you must wait your turn, dear." Arly took this opportunity to pull Avaric's face toward hers again, and they shared a moment-long kiss, before Galinda poked his shoulder angrily.

"Listen, you toad, I don't want a romance, I want some answers," she sputtered angrily. "I mean, ew, Avaric—did you honestly think . . . ?"

"Alright, alright," Avaric muttered, raising his hands in a classic 'Whoa, Nellie' gesture. "Two minutes. . . ." Arly smiled mischievously behind him, and he turned back toward her.

"_No_, Master Avaric," Galinda snapped, "_now_." She got hold of his collar and dragged him off of Arly, who looked undeniably jealous now.

"Eh," Avaric said, grunting. "Feisty, aren't you?" When she let go, he straightened out his shirt, and raised his eyebrows. "Now, what is it, Cupcake?"

"Did Miss Elphaba say she was going to your party, or not?" she demanded.

Avaric glared at Galinda. "That's why you dragged me over here?"

Galinda paused, and then nodded. "Yes, it is, actually. . . ." And for a moment Avaric stared at Galinda, utter disbelief sketched all over his face.

"For your information, Miss Elphaba has been left to think over my proclamation. I'll be meeting her with her tomorrow, if you must know." He stopped talking and quietly looked Galinda over. "Will that be all, Princess?"

Galinda didn't bother to take offense, quickly giving a mini-curtsy, and rushing away again.

Avaric watched her blonde curls bob out of sight, and threw his arms up in exasperation. He was now thoroughly convinced that all blonde women were mad and, with a quick smirk, he admiringly looked in the red-haired Arly's direction.

* * * * *

Boq pushed past the crowd and stooped low to catch his breath. He was so late for class, and he had no excuse; it wasn't early—it was ten O'clock! He hadn't woken up recently; he'd been up since six! So what was he to say? He was a horrible liar. . . .

Boq almost started walking again until he heard a familiar voice; it seemed like one of Galinda's friends, and, oddly enough, they seemed to be talking about Elphaba. He rounded the corner and stood there while the two girls paused right by the other side of the curve. They were talking softer than usual, but he could still make out what was being said.

"So do you think this will work?" one asked, Pfannee. She sounded apprehensive about something, and Boq leaned closer, curious now.

"Of course it will work; we both know that Master Avaric vainly wants her there for some reason, and he's such a charmer. It has to work, so stop being so _negatory_." That was Shenshen, Boq realized, the girl he had always judged her as the real Queen Bee of all Galinda's friends. Now, hearing her talk like this to Pfannee, Boq was quite sure that she A) actually _was_ the Queen Bee; and B) was confusing _negatory_ with _nugatory_ . . . although it wasn't a reasonable word to describe Pfannee's behavior. . . .

"But Shenshen," Pfannee said, rather dumbly, Boq noticed, "haven't you see this girl? She does get charmed by _anyone_."

Shenshen ignored her, as if the statement had gone in one ear and out the other. "I simply just cannot wait to put an end to the rumors, and find out exactly what happened to elfie-girl's sister; the curiosity's killing me—"

"Who's Elfie?" another voice asked suddenly, making Boq jump. "E-L-F-I-E, right? I don't believe I know them. . . ."

"Oh, Miss Yaisle, hello!" Pfannee said carelessly, but with added enthusiasm.

"Elfie, what?" Shenshen asked. "Oh, you must mean the green girl—I just said it unthinkingly. Miss Elphaba, you know."

Boq peeked around the corner ever-so-slightly, to see Yaisle, a clearly foreign girl with dark hair and skin, blink in surprise. "Her?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for talking so carelessly—we can take you to lunch, Yaisle." Shenshen yanked Pfannee and the dark-haired girl away down the hall.

It was obvious that Shenshen was trying to keep this all a secret—either that, or she was worried rumors about herself would spring up. He slipped away from the wall and strolled down the middle of the hall.

Boq could still hear them talking as he set off once more, now completely forgotten about his class. The only thing on his mind was: find Elphaba.

Lately, the green girl had expressed her dislike in him, but who was he not to warn her when she needed warning? It would be cruel, let alone impolite, to let her go to a party that she'd be humiliated at. Boq himself hadn't been invited, so it was, although selfish to admit, odd that Elphaba had been.

Boq had met Avaric, and he was more or less acquaintances with him. Elphaba had never met Avaric, as far as Boq knew, so why was there a sudden urge to get her to go to a party? It seemed terribly set up, and Boq was worried for Elphaba, even if she didn't like him very much at that point.

He set off at a slight jog, determined to find Elphaba before she made a decision about whether or not she'd go. If he was lucky, she would be in her dorm. He could only hope, and bearing this in mind, he stuck into the girls' dormitories sneakily.

He already knew where the two girls roomed, although it was rather embarrassing. He'd seen Galinda more than once brushing her soft and silky hair, or in mid-change, to which he'd scurried off, head ducked. Boq was, if anything, a gentleman, and didn't wish to take advantage of Miss Galinda when she had only conveniently forgotten to close her curtains.

After a moment of silent debate, Boq knocked hesitantly on the door. He tried to look innocent, so as to not alarm the blonde—because, as he knew, he technically wasn't allowed to be here. But it was midday, so he hoped that she would realize not many changed or bathed or otherwise at this hour.

Galinda opened the door excitedly, looking slightly flushed, stared downward, and sighed. "Yes, Master Boq? Please, make it quick. You're not supposed to be here, and I'm waiting for my roommate, who would happily boot you out. . . ." As she spoke, Galinda peered down the hall, seeming to wish that by any chance Miss Elphaba would suddenly appear.

"Galinda," Boq said suddenly. Galinda twisted her head back toward him, obviously astounded by the harsh tone of which he spoke to her. "Miss Galinda, I know you think that I'm here to visit you but (and although I know it is rude to say so) _I'm not_." Galinda, looking startled, didn't say anything, so he continued. "I'm here because I desperately need to talk to Miss Elphaba, but since I see that she's not here, I suppose I should leave."

Boq turned to stomp away, but Galinda put her hand on his shoulder. "Last time I saw he she was in the courtyard," she said quietly.

"Thank you," he said back, and nodded. "Good day, Miss Upland."

* * * * *

Elphaba decided to head back to the courtyard when she decided it was safe. Sitting down again about twenty minutes later, Elphaba opened up her book and tried to relax. She found that she actually had ten minutes to read before Boq found her.

"Miss Elphaba!" he gasped.

Elphaba slammed her book angrily on the bench. "Oz knows I can't have an hour of peace!"

"Miss Elphaba," Boq repeated, ignoring her statement, "You can't go to Avaric's party! Listen, I heard—"

"Oh, shut _up_!" she said loudly, and everyone looked at her. "I've heard nothing all day except that party—can't anyone see that I'm sick of it!"

Boq looked slightly taken aback, but continued, "Elphaba! Listen, all I'm saying is to stay away from there!"

Elphaba glared at him darkly, and he shrank back. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't, Master Boq. But that is _my_ decision and mine alone, as everyone else has seemed to forget." And, with that she left the courtyard for the second time that day, and hushed whispers echoed through the air.


	6. Who

Author's Note: Yes, I know that things are a bit slow now, and I figure that's probably why I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter. But it will get better; I assure you that. And the next chapter, with any luck, will be much longer and more exciting with this. So, _please_, I beg of you, bear with me.

And thank you for all the lovely reviews. Especially ones that tell me to update soon; because they make me want to update soon. :)

And, oh my, I am updating rather fast, aren't I? xD If that happens to bug you, then sorry.

-Faba

* * *

Miss Elphaba Thropp didn't exactly know how to react at the prospect of their dear Dr. Dillamond leaving. She hadn't quite gotten to know the Goat, but he had seemed very nice, and she smiled at him when he left the room for the last time. It did seem odd that he was the only Animal in the school and that he had been fired, but Elphaba really had no reason to protest.

She really wished she had gotten to know the old Goat, whom had seemed so nice, but had also been openly mocked by everyone. For instance, on the day that someone had sabotaged his blackboard, writing, "ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD" in bright, striking red letters. Elphaba had a suspicion that it was Galinda and her posse, but hadn't voiced the thought, because she had no feasible proof, other than the fact of the girls' bad marks—which was hardly proof at all.

The new teacher had an incredibly monotone voice that barely rasped past the third row. His name was Dr. Nikidik, and he was loathed throughout the campus. When he had first come to the school to replace Dr. Dillamond, Elphaba had had to move to the front row just to hear him. Elphaba herself didn't like him very much, mostly for this aspect alone, and repeatedly asked him to talk louder, to no avail.

One afternoon, when the teacher's back was turned, Elphaba saw a small piece of paper, in her peripheral vision, fly onto her table. She was reluctant to stop her note-taking, but curiosity won over and she looked at what was written.

**So are you coming to the party, Veggie? Or am I going to have to keep persuading you? **

Elphaba scowled quietly, and scribbled her own response back next to his bulky handwriting. Her orderly, graceful script looked almost comical compared to his, and, without looking behind her back, she flipped the paper over her shoulder.

_I have not decided_, it read simply.

There was a grunt of laughter behind her, and the paper was launched at her head.

**Come off it. We both perfectly well know that you're going to say yes; you can't stand me. **

_You're quite right; I _can't_ stand you. _

**That's a yes, my lovely, green Pickle? **

_If you'd stop associating me with vegetables, there's a good chance. _

**Alright, then, Miss Kiwi. **

Elphaba shook her head in disgust and crumpled up the parchment in her long fingers. Then, with a scoot backward in her chair, she managed to squash Avaric's rather large foot beneath the chair's leg. Then she started talking notes again, grinning with satisfaction at his yelp of pain.

* * * * *

When three came around, Elphaba was at the courtyard like she promised she would. She wasn't entirely pleased with herself, but she was there and perfectly ready to argue and fuss with the idiot she was waiting for. Avaric was about ten minutes late, which was less that she'd been expecting from him. He was waving goodbye to the red-head Elphaba had seen him with the day before when he walked up.

"Done with blondes, eh?" she commented, rather dryly.

"Still green, eh?" he retorted, and slumped onto the bench a good six inches from her. "So, what is your answer? Are you going to continue being stubborn?"

"I don't know," Elphaba said, sighing dramatically, "I've been so preoccupied with thinking about poor Dr. Dillamond, that I haven't thought much of it."

"The Goat? You're joking."

"No, actually I'm not."

"I find that rather amazing." Avaric picked a leaf off of the nearby bush and began ripping it up into peices.

"And I think you're quite the opposite."

"Ouch, harsh." Avaric dropped the leaf fragments.

Elphaba laughed. "Harsh is my specialty, you imbecile."

"Well flattery is _my_ specialty; and you're looking rather green today, my dear."

"You call that flattery?" she scoffed. "An apple tree could flatter me better."

"I'm sure it could; an apple falls off, and you eat it."

"Stalling, Master Avaric?" she accused mockingly.

"No, I'm just leading up the finale, which is the climatic ending whereas I ask you to the party again—but before then I must flatter you with talk of your verdigris." He grinned cockily, and Elphaba was finding it oddly hard trying not to smile.

"Oh, please," she said, "_stop_ flattering me and you'll have more of a chance of getting me to the party."

"So I am flattering you, then? I knew it."

"Why so eager to flatter?"

"Why so eager to_ dampen_ the flattery?" he shot back, looking amused.

"Flattery is a dim-witted aspect of life, Avaric," she said simply, "for dim-witted people who say dim-witted things to land themselves a dim-witted soul mate."

"And I suppose the point of this is to say that _you_ yourself are not dim-witted, correct?"

"Precisely, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"But you must also be aware that it would be dim-witted to miss out on my celebration—especially since I want you there so badly." He looked surprisingly thoughtful, and Elphaba stared at him. "What would be the point? I mean, aren't you curious as to _why_ I want you there?" With him leaning uncomfortably close her, Elphaba couldn't help but scoot a little over on the bench.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Master Avaric, or, more appropriately, the misfit, green kiwi."

"But a green kiwi wouldn't be misfit, Miss Elphaba. You forget that a kiwi is always green; it would be more appropriate to call you something like a misfit, green potato."

"I'm rather quite enjoying the flattery, Master Avaric; keep it up, would you?"

Avaric shrugged. "I do vaguely remember you telling me to stop flattering."

"I didn't mean you had to resort to wounding me so," she said.

"You're wounded, Miss Elphaba, by my words?"

Elphaba ran her tongue over her teeth quickly, and said, "I've never been a true follower of '_Sticks and Stones_'. Words _do_ tend to hurt from time to time."

"Then I sincerely apologize, my dear."

"I'm glad you do. Sincerely, I mean."

"Then maybe you could return the favor by sincerely saying you'll attend?" He looked hopeful now, much to Miss Elphaba Thropp's dismay and frustration.

"But I would have to do something horrible to you in favor, as you've just returned the sincerity in _my_ favor for insulting me. I owe you nothing at this point." She smirked evilly.

"Oh, well what would you do to me, Miss Elphaba?"

"I'd probably take the opportunity to stuff your pillowcase with pudding."

He nodded slowly. "That's all, you're sure?"

She nodded back. "That would be enough, unless of course I have a horrible time, in which case I would have to do something else to you."

"Well then," he said merrily, "case closed."

Elphaba blinked. "What?"

"I will see you at eight O'clock sharp," he responded. "And not a second too late—and tonight I'll be expecting a pudding-filled pillow!" Avaric left once more, leaving Elphaba dumbfounded.

"Alright, then," she said angrily, "you want me at your wonderful party then I'll go." She pulled herself together and walked out of the courtyard, wondering whether she'd really go through with the whole party nonsense.

A few minutes later, she decided that she might as well, because she'd already finished her schoolwork.


	7. They

**Okay, so I really hope I get some reviews for this chapter, because it's longer than the rest and interesting. But, to be serious, if I don't have some reviews, I won't write this anymore. I hate to drop the bomb like that, but I'm not going to be convinced this is worth it if I don't get reassurance that everyone's enjoying it like I want them to. Thanks a bunch. Read and review! **

**-Faba **

* * *

Elphaba felt as though she'd been plunged into deep water. She'd dressed modestly, in a plain black frock, and had her dark hair tied back with a thin strip of black cloth. She felt miserably out of place amongst all of the bright clothing, and found that she knew absolutely no one.

Elphaba walked inside of the booming ballroom, alight with shimmering lights. The music was so loud that Elphaba's face was instantly frozen in a grimace that was most unlike the grins all around her.

She pushed past the crowd, looking for a familiar face.

"I heard that there's a new guy here," someone gushed near her ear, although it was obvious the girl wasn't talking to Elphaba, as a response soon followed.

"I know—he's supposed to be_ adorable_—"

There was a pause as Elphaba shoved between them, and then an angry scowl.

"_Someone_ should be more considerate."

"Oh, I _know_," the other girl griped.

Elphaba had developed a sickly feeling within her stomach by this point. The strobe-light effect was beginning to hurt her eyes, and she found the music nearly deafening. She felt as though she was walking in circles about the ballroom, and she probably had been.

In time, though, a hand found its way to her shoulder, and she was being dragged over to a small table. She didn't have to look over to know it was Avaric.

"Having fun, Princess?" he asked, sitting down. Elphaba stared standing and glared at him.

"No," she said, "I shouldn't have even come here—I should be at the library, studying up on bylaws for my case!—"

"But then you wouldn't be here to listen to my little story." He smiled weakly at her, and she was instantly suspicious.

"Story?" she asked.

"Yes, um, would you like some punch? And you may want to sit down for this. . . ."

Only when Elphaba was seated with a cup clutched between her skinny fingers would he explain.

"You see, I understand what you're going through . . . somewhat. . . ."

"Really," she said, "you've been accused of bludgeoning your sister by your father, have you?"

"No, but I did have a sister."

It took a moment longer than usual for Elphaba to catch was he was insinuating. Only then did her hand fly to her mouth in surprise. With startled eyes she watched him, and then sighed.

"_Did_ have a sister?" she said softly.

"Correct."

There was long silence before Elphaba put her hand down.

"I'm sorry."

"She died a natural death, though; I didn't kill her."

Elphaba's sympathy faded. "My sister's not dead—and regardless of that, I didn't hurt her."

"Elphaba, you do realize how badly that is going to hold up in court, don't you?" Avaric looked serious for once in his life, which only infuriated Elphaba.

"I do realize that, but a judge's decision doesn't matter as much as the truth. As long I know it's true and as long as my friend's believe me. . . ."

"That won't matter much when you're behind bars," Avaric noted smugly.

"You know what? You can shove it up—"

"Miss Elphie!"

Shocked, Elphaba looked quickly over her shoulder. Galinda was there, and unexpected relief filtered through Elphaba. She was happy to see someone she knew besides Avaric, but was a bit baffled by the odd nickname nonetheless. Elphaba stood, but looked back over at Avaric one last time.

"So, do _you_think I purposely hurt my sister Nessarose?"

"I have no reason to think so, Miss Elphaba," he said, still quite seriously, "but I understand what you're going through."

"Miss Elphaba!" Galinda said, drawing near.

With one last scowl, Elphaba left Avaric to see Galinda.

"You came!" Galinda sighed, looking miserable.

"Yes, I came. Avaric deeply wanted to entertain me and I could not decline." Frowning, she added, "And what did you call me a minute ago?"

"Oh," she said, blushing. "'Elphie'—it's sort of what everyone's calling you. . . . Sorry!" she put in, seeing Elphaba's face, "but it's rather catchy, and it does fit in with your name, if you spell it with a 'ph' instead of an 'f'. One way, it's implying you're part elf, the other way it's just shortening up your mouthful of a name."

"You're name has the same amount of syllables as mine," Elphaba snapped, but Galinda ignored her.

"I really do want you to meet someone, though. He's a new student and just trying to fit in." Galinda smiled. "He's from the Vinkus."

"Why are you doing this—?"

"This is Fiyero Tigelaar, Miss Elphaba."

From behind Galinda came a dark-skinned man patterned with diamond tattoos all over his face. Instantly, it struck Elphaba as fascinating. Who knew Vinkuns had such a different culture? What also struck her was that he must have been the boy that the other girls had been fawning over.

"Miss Elphaba," Fiyero said sweetly, extending a hand politely. Elphaba obliged, slightly awestruck, and let him kiss her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Elphaba barely knew what to say, so she settled with, "And you, too."

"Miss Elphie," Galinda said, sounding wistful, and Elphaba flinched at the name, "I was wondering if you'd like to join us for a nice chat. A chat that could, very well, last all night. . . ."

Galinda looked suspiciously hopeful, and sounded suspicious, too. The courtesy seemed unlikely, and while Elphaba wanted to spend time with someone she knew at the party, Elphaba would have rather roughed it out with Avaric then be played for a sucker by her roommate.

"I really am sorry, but I shouldn't—"

"Galinda," twittered another voice, instantly recognizable as Shenshen's, "I've been looking for you." Shenshen eyed Elphaba. "What's Greenie doing here?"

"Yeah," said Milla. "What's she doing?"

"Leaving," Galinda piped.

"No I'm not," snapped Elphaba.

"Well she _can't _sit with us," Shenshen said, frowning strangely. "She'll taint my wine."

"I'll sit wherever I want," Elphaba told her.

"Go sit with Avaric," Shenshen suggested.

For a moment, Elphaba seriously considered it, but causing Shenshen grief sounded oddly enjoyable. And, after all, could she honestly put up with more of Avaric's misplaced flirting?

"I'll be joining you after all," Elphaba said to Galinda. Instantly, Galinda gave Fiyero a rather distressed glance, and then shot her gaze back to Elphaba.

"Elphi-Elphaba, you should go study now," she faltered. The fact that she was making quick excuses was obvious.

"A minute ago you were_ asking _me to sit with you; make up your mind," said Elphaba.

"Really, Galinda," Pfannee said, glaring at the blonde, "_do _stop changing your mind, please."

Galinda fell silent, but kept puffing out her breath in irritation.

They all got a table, and when the waiter came around, Shenshen ordered them all a tall glass of their strongest. When Elphaba protested, Shenshen rolled her eyes. "Really, Elphaba, haven't got the stomach, have you?" she'd said, and Elphaba shut up, then.

A few minutes later, Shenshen and Pfannee went to the bathroom to freshen up. When they returned, the rest of them had monster glasses before them. Shenshen said immediately, "Bottoms up, everyone."

"I don't drink," said Fiyero directly.

"Oh, shut up, you," Pfannee said, fairly playfully. She was eyeing his v-neck where it sloped down his chest. He was rather handsome after all and Elphaba found, almost embarrassingly, that she couldn't blame her.

When Elphaba made no move for her glass as well, Shenshen said, "What, chicken, are you?" Shenshen herself took a straw and dipped it in her cup, sipping.

"I'm not thirsty," Elphaba said icily.

"You should be," Pfannee said. "Isn't grief festering inside you? Aren't you depressed to find that doing that—whatever you did—to your innocent sister was not worth it? If I were you, I'd be chugging. But I'm not, so I won't."

"Aren't you quite the sly one, Pfannee?" Galinda said smugly.

"Shut up; you have no room to talk," said Shenshen.

"_Everyone_just shut up," Elphaba herself insisted, and gripped her glass. After the first couple of gulps, Shenshen was positively beaming. When questioned about it, Shenshen's face turned innocent and she claimed to be having a great time.

Soon, everyone was drinking and having a great time beside Galinda, who wouldn't stop fidgeting and refused to drink anything that wasn't pure water. Normally, Elphaba would have questioned it, but was under the influence of alcohol, and couldn't quite catch her mind.

Avaric decided to join them in their merrymaking, and quickly hit it off with the shy Vinkun boy Fiyero, who seemed to become more outgoing with each drink. He also got into acquaintance with Elphaba, and they talked of their very different homelands and equally odd childhoods. They stopped this to laugh when Pfannee unexpectedly attacked Avaric and got embarrassingly intimate with him. The only one, it seemed, who was keeping their head (beside Galinda, who still hadn't been drinking) was Shenshen. Elphaba deduced with her limited logic at the time that Shenshen was simply used to the drinking, and it didn't surprise her in the least.

So when Shenshen asked Elphaba to join her for a small stroll outside, Elphaba wasn't unwilling, and followed her, ignoring Galinda's protests.

"Shenshen," Elphaba giggled once they were outside, "that was so funny! Who knew Pfannee was so—"

"Yes, yes, dear, I know, but—"

Elphaba was practically clinging to the other girl to stay upright, but Elphaba accidently fell, stumbling slightly, and they both went down.

"Let's find a _bench_," Shenshen grumbled.

When they were seated, Elphaba giggling ecstatically, Shenshen shook her. "Elphaba! I need to talk to you now! Can you please stop the forsaken sniggering?"

Elphaba looked up at Shenshen, a wide smile playing at her lips. "Why?"

"I need to ask you an important question," she said impatiently.

"About what?" said Elphaba merrily.

"Your _sister_," she gasped, exasperated.

Instantly, Elphaba's smile vanished, and she fought to sit upright. "I don't _want_ to talk about that," she said groggily.

"Pleeease," the other girl said, "Elphaba, I'm just honestly curious."

It surprised Shenshen that a green face could turn so red so suddenly. So much, in fact, that Shenshen scooted from Elphaba a good few feet away.

"I said no," Elphaba whispered darkly.

"Oh please!" Shenshen shouted and stood up. "Even _drunk _you won't tell me what you did!"

Realization spread across Elphaba's face and she backtracked, fighting to shove her head back onto her shoulders and work things out further. "What?" And, to her great surprise, tears formed behind her eyes.

Shenshen looked furious and simply stared at Elphaba, who was now getting slowly to her feet.

"So this was what it was all about," Elphaba said, controlling her slurring voice, "the party, the drinking, everyone constantly _bugging _me about this shit!"

"Just figured it out, then?" Shenshen sneered.

Elphaba shook her head, obviously trying to clear it from the alcohol's affects. She stood there for a minute, rubbing her temples, and then lifted her head again. This time, the tears were running down her cheeks, leaving weak streaks that gleamed wetly against her skin.

"You bitch," she said, "you evil, conniving bastard." Elphaba took an uncertain step forward, Shenshen took one back.

"And you don't even care do you!" she shrieked. "All you _care _about is whether you get your story—whether you find out what you want to know! Then you'll use it against me for you own damn profit!" Elphaba's hands clenched at her sides, and as Shenshen gazed doubtfully Elphaba, some of her confidence disappeared.

"Look, this doesn't have to be a big deal—" she began.

"A big deal?" Elphaba said. "What are you talking about? It's already a big deal. When you use me for dirty work like this, it becomes a big deal. I don't take little schemes like this well—you'll pay."

Real fear flitted across Shenshen's face now. "Stop kidding yourself, Elphaba, you wouldn't hurt me."

"There are worse things than physical pain, Shenshen!" Elphaba yelled. "You need to learn a little thing about the real world!"

Fortunately for Shenshen, Galinda and the rest of their posse appeared just then. It suddenly became clear to Elphaba, however vaguely, why Galinda had decided to stay sober.

"Elphaba!" Galinda yelled, and then her arms were around Elphaba, holding her upright. Elphaba sagged, bringing Galinda with her. Suddenly, all the smiles that had been passed around the small group faded. Fiyero ran over, stumbling to them, and bent over the two girls, now on the ground.

"Galinda," Elphaba sobbed shakily, and then she was clutching the blonde closer, crying into her shoulder.

For Elphaba, the rest was a blur. At one point during the return to the dorm, Elphaba must have passed out, for one moment, she was being lugged by Galinda and Fiyero out of the party, and the next she was laying sprawled on her bed, Galinda peering anxiously over her.

Elphaba took in a hiccuped breath, tried to move, and her stomach twisted. She had to make a quick dash to the toilet, and emptied her stomach of all the alcohol. Galinda had followed her and held her hair up.

When she was done, Elphaba looked up to see that Fiyero had followed them into the dorm room, despite that it wasn't allowed. When she stumbled into the other room again, Boq was there, too, and he peered at her anxiously.

"Galinda, what happened exactly?" he asked, as Galinda led Elphaba over to her bed again. Elphaba curled up into a ball, sniveling, and Galinda sat beside her comfortingly, ignoring Boq.

"I should have stopped her before she did that, Elphaba," Galinda said, on the verge of tears herself. "I knew what she was planning—that's why I tried to stop you from going tonight!" Galinda touched Elphaba's arm that was now shaking. "I'm so sorry!" Galindalooked over to the boys, and they gave her equally exasperated looks.

"It wasn't your fault," Elphaba whispered finally. "Can someone please get me some water?"

While Boq hurried off, Fiyero sat tentatively on Galinda's bed. Galinda could tell that he now wished he hadn't drunk so much booze, and she didn't protest.

"It was my fault," said Galinda, scooting closer to her roommate. "I could have done something, but I didn't." Then Galinda squeaked in surprise. "She didn't get you to say anything, did she?"

"No," the green girl sniveled. "That _bitch_ couldn't."

"Miss Elphaba, you don't need to swear," Galinda said gently. "Just relax—"

"I can't relax!" Elphaba shouted, sobbing again. "I'm sick of everything! All this gossip about me—God knows what people are saying! I heard someone claiming I'm getting married to _Avaric_. Everyone says that Nessarose is really dead, but she . . . _isn't_." Sitting up, Elphaba wiped her eyes. "I bet even Fiyero knows about all of the lousy rumors concerning the _green girl_, and hasn't even been here all that long!"

Galinda glanced at Fiyero, and, from the look on his face, Elphaba was right. "Elphie," she said determinedly, "no one is going to hurt you anymore. Don't worry."

Elphaba seemed grateful, for she hugged Galinda without hesitation and said quietly, "Thank you."

Boqsoon came back with a large glass of water and gave it to Elphaba. "You're going to have a Hell of a hang-over tomorrow, but this should help for now."

While Elphaba quickly gulped the fresh water, Boq exchanged a look with Galinda. It was clear what he wanted her to do.

"Okay, what happened was a complete disaster. . . ." She paused and looked at Elphaba for approval of the subject. When Elphaba didn't object, Galinda continued, "You see, Fiyero and I found Elphaba with Avaric—God knows why, but we did—"

"He was telling me a story," Elphaba croaked. "Some crap about how he understood what I was going through because he lost his sister, too, (though he had the gall to mention he didn't 'kill' her)."

Galindanodded quickly, but gave no more acknowledgment to the input. "So we got her away from Avaric, and I tried to engage her in an all-night conversation to keep her from Shenshen, but she, Milla and Pfannee found us before I could Elphaba her to a private area." Galinda sighed. "You see, they were planning on getting Miss Elphaba to tell them what really happened to her sister out of some sick curiosity. I tried to get Elphaba to skip the party, but I'm sure we're aware of how stubborn she is." Galinda smiled.

"So, what happened then?" Boq asked, and sat beside Fiyero on Galinda's pink bed.

"Elphie—and yes I'll call you Elphie if I want to—well, Shenshen used reverse psychology on her, so she wanted to sit with us, too, and there was nothing I could do at that point other than stay as sober as possible." Galinda rubbed Elphaba's arm before continuing. "I also happened to notice that Shenshen seemed clear-headed, too, so I assume that she changed her drink order in secret while she and Pfannee headed for the bathroom," she said, disgusted. "She could have been drinking apple juice for all we knew. But the point is that, when Shenshen asked Miss Elphie here to go take a little walk with her, I tried to stop them, but Pfannee and Milla, however drunk, managed to keep me at bay. When I finally got out there, Elphaba seemed ready to fight with Miss Shenshen. . . ."

"Well she deserves it," Elphaba said shakily. "I _hope_ she hurts herself, the witch."

"You don't hope that," Galinda soothed, brushing sweaty hair from Elphaba's eyes.

"Yes, I do," Elphaba insisted, "You don't realize how much that hurt, what she tried to do. I've been trying s-so_ hard _to forget what everyone thinks I've done, but I can't. When I saw my sister—" Elphaba seemed unable to talk for a moment, so Galinda took the opportunity to try to change the subject.

"Elphaba, you don't have to talk about this," she said quietly.

"But I want to," said Elphaba, "I want to get this off my chest."

"Elphaba," Boq said, "You're not yourself—maybe we should wait until you're not . . . like this."

"No," she said loudly, "Tomorrow, I won't do it. Tonight, I will." Sitting up further, Elphaba yawned. "Nessarose _isn't dead_. She's alive, but . . . but she's comatose. And I had nothing to do with it." Elphaba bit her lip.

"What happened?" asked Fiyero gently.

"On the day, I was reading in the house when I saw it raining outside. Nessarose is confined to a wheelchair, so when I remembered that_ she_was outside, I knew I had to fetch her because she can't navigate correctly in the rain; the wheels get too slippery." And then, with Galinda's support, Elphaba stood up, but had to lean against Galinda's shoulder. When she spoke again, her voice slurred even more than it had been. "So I went outside to get her, and I found her. . . ."

Fiyero glanced uneasily out the window, where it had started to rain, just like in Elphaba's retelling.

"But I d-d-didn't do," she said, her voice turning slightly hysterical, "I didn't do it! I just f-found her first—my father has n-no right to accuse me of—"

Galinda gripped Elphaba tightly and settled her back onto the bed. "Elphie, no one here wants to judge you. We _know_ you didn't do it. You don't have to prove yourself anymore."

"When my father found me, it had s-s-stopped r-raining, and he immediately jumped to these absurd c-conclusions," said Elphaba, gasping. "S-s-sometimes I think he just wants to get r-rid of me."

"Go to sleep, Elphaba," said Galinda, and kissed her gently on the forehead. "You need your rest."

They all sat, talking quietly about how their day had been and whatnot, but when they were sure Elphaba was finally asleep, Boq said stiffly, "You guys, we have to help her."


	8. Truly

Galinda was feeling especially antsy, although only a few days ago she was sure she'd feel better after the party. Instead, she felt worse.

Elphaba wasn't acting like herself, which was completely understandable. Galinda was fine with this; Elphaba was upset, so she needed to vent her emotions. Galinda_ did_ have to live with her, though, and, although the blonde felt sorry for Elphaba and wanted to help, she didn't find it fun to be constantly stuck in the middle of Elphaba's short temper.

It didn't pay to try to cheer her up either. Elphaba was drained of any humor.

"Galinda, will you please shut up?" she snapped, "I'm trying to read this book." She held up a bright red textbook proclaiming _You'll Win The Case! _in large purple letters.

"Ooh," Galinda said nervously, "Let me help?" And, before Elphaba could protest, Galinda had jumped over to Elphaba's bed, and had somehow quickly snatched the book out of the green girl's hands.

"Galinda!" Elphaba yelled, but Galinda had already leaped back over onto her own bed.

"Look, see? '_The only surefire way to win a case is to exclaim, proclaim and act like you know what you're talking about. . . .' _What in Oz is this?"

While Galinda was preoccupied, Elphaba took the opportunity to steal the book from her hands. "_This_ is the modern criminal justice genius, Galinda. You're obviously too dim to understand."

"At least I'm making an effort to add a little _light _to the room," and, to express her point, Galinda threw the curtains wide open. "Even if I'm dim, it doesn't mean the room has to be, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba squinted her eyes against the light, but didn't say anything more.

"Fiyero's coming over in a bit," Galinda said listlessly, and waited for a response. When there was none, she added, "And_ Boq_ . . . and Ava—"

"Not _him_," said Elphaba.

"Yes, _him_. He is actually quite nice once you get to know him."

"I already know him; I _gag_ whenever he _talks_."

Galinda sulked.

"But wait, they're coming here?" Elphaba asked suddenly.

"Yes," Galinda answered hesitantly.

"Oh, I have to leave, then. I can't hang around here and—"

"Elphaba," Galinda said seriously. "Please, just—" She took a breath. "Just please stop with the dramatics, alright? We're all worried about you. You're not yourself and you need to simmer down _just a bit_."

Elphaba laughed. Galinda wasn't expecting it, and jumped slightly. "Not myself? Well, honestly, that's not much of a surprise with all the stuff that's been going on, Miss Galinda."

"I know it's not but . . . I just want you to smile." She grinned sheepishly. "Big and wide. I've never seen someone go so long without a sober smile on."

"I don't want to smile," she said. "I'm miserable."

"I was lying, Miss Elphaba. They really_ aren't_ coming over. Sorry."

* * * * *

"Galinda," Boq said.

Galinda looked over carefully, and smiled hesitantly. "Yes, Boq?"

"Elphaba just slammed the door in my face," he said. "I _think_ she's gone overboard."

Galinda sighed. "Boq, I know this. But what can we do? She's obsessed with her research."

Boq rolled his eyes and scratched his head. "I don't know. I just think that it's a bit unhealthy."

"Of course it's unhealthy," said Fiyero.

"I opened the curtains this morning and she recoiled like some creature of the night," piped Galinda. She bit out of a muffin and chewed silently.

"You all talk about Elphaba as if she can't care for herself," said Avaric suddenly, coming from nowhere. He pushed past Boq and joined their little circle with a wide smile on his face. "From what I've seen, she's pretty independent. Just leave her to it, and she'll come out grinning."

"But, as we've mentioned, it's _unhealthy_," Boq said angrily. "I'm sure you heard me say so while you were eavesdropping."

"Yes, I did," Avaric said matter-of-factly, "But I'm sure Miss Elphaba doesn't want you all to act like her mother."

"So you think we should leave her for dead?" Galinda demanded, dropping the rest of her muffin in a nearby garbage. "Let the court's jury pick their teeth with her bones? She's going to kill herself fretting over this garbage!"

"I beg to differ," said Avaric, "And you all call yourselves her friends—"

"I never _said_ I was her friend," Galinda protested.

Avaric stared at her. "Whatever you say." Then he shook his head. "All I'm trying to prove is that if you all really . . . wanted what was best, you'd leave her to figure it all out by herself."

"Everyone needs some help sometimes, Avaric," Boq said.

"Some people don't want it, though."

"But what if they don't want it, but need it?" the munchkin countered.

"Then by giving them it, you'll only annoy them further," Avaric droned. "Don't you see? Ah, you'll never _truly_ understand how her mind works, will you?"

"And you do?" Galinda snapped.

"I've got some of the inner workings figured out, yeah," he said. "I'll never be any expert, though; she's got quite an odd mind, you know. Complex. I do know that she doesn't like _help_ from anyone. . . ."

"Well she's getting it," Fiyero said simply. "Whether she likes it or not, she's always going to have someone who can help her,_ especially _now. Avaric, think about this—it's ridiculous. She's not sleeping, hardly eating, and spending every waking second in the damned library. It's not going to _help_ her case, or _hinder_ it."

Avaric walked away laughing, and the rest of them sighed.

* * * * *

"Hello, Miss Elphaba," Boq said merrily.

"Boq," Elphaba replied plainly. "How are you?"

"Lovely," he said. "So much better because I have this lovely . . . pie."

"Sounds marvelous," she said, pouring over her book.

"Looks delicious, doesn't it?" he said, but Elphaba didn't look up.

"Looks wonderful."

"Oh, come on," he muttered, and sat down beside her in the library. "_Apple Oz Pie_."

"From Quancy's Café?" she asked.

"Yes, just the place. . . ."

"No food allowed in the library," she told him, and ignored the silverware clinking around on the plate.

Boq grumbled angrily. "Have you ever_ been_ to Quancy's Café?"

"Yes, it's a dump."

"But the_ food_ is delicious."

"The place is infested. I swear it. Found a cockroach in my soup."

"Disgusting," he said, peering at his slice. "But not in the pie? You _loved _the pie, right?"

"No, I didn't find a cockroach in that," she said and Boq relaxed. "I actually found a finger in it, instead."

She got up and bid Boq goodbye. He stared blankly at the pie for a moment, and then got up, too. He walked into the courtyard, found Avaric, and gave him the pie graciously without hesitation.

So much for tempting Miss Elphaba with delicious pastry treats.

* * *

**Bah, the chapter turned into a big joke. Filler chapter. A little humor to the angst, I guess. And it's not even all that funny.**

**Hope you enjoyed, regardless. Keep reviewing! Thanks everyone!**

**-Faba **


	9. Are

Why couldn't she control herself? Why? Why did life's sick reality have to rear its ugly head at the most inopportune at times? Why was love so complex, and hate so simple? Why was life her enemy? Why did her father hate her? What was happening . . .? Why couldn't she _control_ herself?

There was a loud, resounding _SMACK! _And suddenly a large potted plant was lying smashed upon the marble floor. Something like a large wind gusted through and everything went depressingly dark. There were a few screams of terror, but the cries were stolen by the rush of wind and the crack of thunder.

Elphaba heard music playing in her ears and had a wild, sudden urge to continue mayhem because it simple felt so good. But that was wrong, wasn't it?

She felt her hair whipping about her face like a cape and felt the wind burn her cheeks. She felt like she stood helplessly in a tornado and loved it. But everyone was so frightened. . . .

But didn't they deserve a good fright . . . ?

But she didn't want to be a monster. She didn't want to be feared.

Slowly, she let go of the magic, let the burn fade from her fingertips. She still saw red behind her eyes, but controlled the desirable anger that made her blood boil in her body, and the magic boil in her heart. Something sort of shut off, then, very suddenly, and the tornado that had seemed to root itself inside the hall had vanished, and Elphaba was left standing in the middle of where it had been.

The best way to describe what happened next was that the world exploded, even though of course it really hadn't.

"Freak!" someone shrieked at her. Across the room, the one who had said it was a tall brunette girl that had a wild look of terror in her face that made Elphaba wrinkle her brow. She locked eyes with Elphaba momentarily, and then the girl left quickly, and many others followed suit.

Someone was crying, and, for that reason Elphaba truly felt sorry, even though the whole thing had been entirely accidental. When Elphaba looked closer at who it was, all sympathy faded; this was the one to which the anger had been aimed at. She had bravely confronted Elphaba about her "crime", and then the rest was history. Elphaba felt no lingering compassion.

Everyone else there, it seemed, was fixed frozen to the spot.

And Elphaba found that she couldn't move, either. A certain forbidding crept into her veins, and she knew her reaction wouldn't be taken lightly. Was she doomed to rot in prison? Should she just . . . let go? Forget it? Stop fighting?

"Elphaba," Avaric whispered in her ear. "Elphaba, you might want to think about getting out of here now."

Elphaba, suddenly finding her feet, heard this and immediately took off down the hallway. She sensed Avaric beside her but didn't stop and turn around until they were far from the incident.

"Avaric, I didn't—it was an accident and I—"

"I know," he said curtly, but Elphaba could see the amazement burning in his eyes. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"But—but aren't you afraid? I mean—"

"Elphaba," he said, "You don't have to explain yourself. I understand—"

Elphaba scoffed. "Avaric, you're obviously thick in the head. Honestly—"

"Shh," he said, almost fiercely, and hesitated momentarily. Then, with quick precision, her looped his arm around her waist, pulled her closer, and laid his lips on hers so unexpectedly that Elphaba collapsed against the wall. For a moment, she reveled in the power of kissing and how _wonderful_ it was until—until realizing exactly who was pressed up against her. She pushed Avaric away and stared sternly at him. How many times had she wondered what kissing would be like? How many times had she felt the unmistakable desire and want coming from nowhere but her hormones, no matter how much she tried to pretend that they didn't exist? But had she ever wanted the desire filled by someone like Avaric?

Elphaba sunk her teeth into her lower lip and stared at him a moment, lost in amazement. Had she ever even suspected that _he_ wanted to kiss _her_?

Elphaba couldn't understand his intentions so, out of force of habit, she became defensive.

"What was that?" she whispered hoarsely, fighting to sound dangerous.

"I told you—I don't like blondes anymore." And he smiled. "I seem to have acquired a taste for _brunette_."

After a second of shock, Elphaba recovered. "You don't want to kiss me."

"I beg to differ," he said, leaning down toward her neck. She felt his lips touch her tender spot below her ear, and she squeaked rather shrilly, jumping back.

"Master Avaric, I am afraid that I must go now." She walked away stiffly, her back prickling with unease. She was sure his eyes followed her, and felt them burning her neck.

* * * * *

When Elphaba entered her dorm room, Galinda was waiting, just as she had expected.

"Now, I do realize that rumors around here aren't quite as . . . _true _as they could be, but _did you_?" the blonde said, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

For a fleeting moment, Elphaba wondered if she was asking about Avaric and said pointedly, her voice hardened to an edge, "Did I do what?"

"Did you cause that horrible ruckus in the Main Hall today?" she asked quietly, as though afraid to say it out loud. "Did you perform . . . magic . . . like everyone says?"

Elphaba considered lying; and then maybe Galinda would dismiss it as another silly rumor? "Yes," Elphaba confessed, sounding strangled.

Galinda gasped, and fell backwards off her bed. She popped up again, not a second later, and, when Elphaba sat herself on her own bed, Galinda practically sat right on top of her. "You didn't," she accused excitedly.

"I did," Elphaba retorted.

"But then you're a natural witch!" she yelled. "Just like our dear Madame Morrible; this is amazing!"

Elphaba grimaced. "I won't associate myself with magic; not now. I have too much to worry about—"

Galinda shook her head sadly, and then got up. "Live a little will you?" She shook her head again and reached for her cardigan jacket. "Okay, well, if you're going to keep being difficult like _I know you will_, I'll just leave early. I have a date tonight."

This interested Elphaba, if not for a minute. She was also relieved at the change in subject. "With whom, Galinda?"

"Fiyero," she smiled.

"Galinda, Fiyero's married."

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that," she tittered needlessly, now looking slightly embarrassed, "It's just that in the Vinkus, my dear, having mistresses is not uncommon, and anyway, they aren't even _living_ together yet. They barely know each other. Do you really think she'd mind?"

Elphaba suppressed a snappy comment and flipped open a book, this one for pleasure reading. She failed to mention that if it were she . . . well, yes, she very much would mind.

Galinda smiled gleefully, and suddenly Elphaba was relieved she hadn't been mean to the blonde. Galinda did act rather stupid, yes, but she was also very unbearably sweet, and the green girl didn't want to upset her.

"Okay, so I'm off!" Galinda said, and then danced out of the door. This plunged the room into sudden silence.

For a while, she was lost in her reading. This tale regarded a Mistress who killed her lover for revenge upon him. She wanted a true love, with him only loving one woman. And when he went back to his wife after promising her they'd be forever, her knife was at his throat. . . .

It definitely followed the rule of the life: kill, or be killed. And Elphaba couldn't help relating it to Galinda, what with the blonde talking of being a possible Mistress herself. She found she couldn't read it anymore after that, and set the book down tentatively and picked up another.

A soft slip of something brushing up against the other alerted Elphaba who-knows-how-long later and she surfaced from the dream-like high she'd sustained during her reading. Elphaba looked down at what lay near the crack beneath the door. It was a small, white envelope.

Elphaba's heart swelled momentarily; maybe it was a message from her father? Maybe Nessarose had awaken?

She walked cautiously toward it and picked it up.

It read clumsily:

_Elphaba, _

_I'm sorry. I know that you're not the type to . . . move that fast, and I should not have done it. But, yes, I _do _want to kiss you. Have for a while. _

—_Avaric_

There was a short-lived moment of silence when Elphaba wasn't sure of what she wanted; should she laugh or cry?

Moping seemed more appropriate, and she sat upon her bed. She tried to think of nothing. Not too long later, though, another letter arrived, but it was from a very different person.

Irritated, the green girl ripped it open.

_Dear Miss Elphaba, _

_Although you were very foolish within my Main Hall today, you've showcased a very extraordinary talent and I, Madame Morrible, do very much hope that you will attend my Sorcery Seminar next term, should you win your trial, in which case I have no doubt that you will. I truly look forward to seeing you there, and I would appreciate it if you were to come to my office tomorrow at three O'clock sharp in the afternoon. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Madame Morrible_

_HEAD MISTRESS AT SHIZ UNIVERSITY_

Elphaba still wanted to think of nothing, and locked herself within the dorm room. She reveled at the fact (long after curfew had passed) that Galinda neither tried to get Elphaba to unlock the door, nor came back to the girls' dorms at all. But she only did so momentarily, for minutes later, she'd fallen asleep upon the floor, a book propped on her knee.

* * *

**Oh my goodness, I didn't even notice the Sweeney reference until everyone pointed it out to my oh-so-sharp eye. I believe I was thinking of the lady who stuck a finger in her own soup and tried to sue when I wrote that. xD I needed something worse than a cockroach, and that's the only thing I could come up with. Oh, and by the way, I'd appreciate it if someone would take a look at my poll, which is totally and completely _not just_ for the sake of putting a poll up. I am honestly curious, and it's just so much more . . . fun asking a question on a poll than just asking here. **

**Thanks for reviewing! Keep doing so ever-so-kindly! **

**Toodles!**

**-Faba **


	10. And

"Time discovers truth."

-Unknown

* * *

Galinda was walking cautiously down the sidewalk, taking care to notice where she put her feet. She had fallen multiple times due to the fact that she couldn't concentrate on anything. She had so many things swimming within her mind that she couldn't work everything out as nicely as she wished, and tended to trip over something as trivial as a stick or root that latched onto her ankle.

She heard giggles thrown at her as she exposed her obvious clumsiness and screwed up her face. She sighed and pushed her way into the into the girls' dorm rooms. Elphaba sat there, staring at the wall. She wasn't reading, though, and that was why Galinda immediately came to the conclusion that Elphaba had already heard.

Galinda came into the room hesitantly, and her roommate turned to smile at her. "Hello, Galinda," she said, her voice controlled, and (maybe in Galinda's imagination) slightly tight.

"I presume you heard the new rumors about me?" Elphaba added on, almost as an afterthought. "Now everyone's saying all of these ridiculous things about me—more ridiculous than before. I heard that I guess now I have an extra eye on the back of my head." Elphaba took a deep breath, and turned her attention back to the wall. "But I'm perfectly fine with it; honestly."

Galinda opened her mouth, but decided against it. She walked silently over to Elphaba's bed, and hugged her roommate from behind. She wondered why, but she tears prickle against her eyelids "It's _okay_. Really. I mean, that's not true. You're just . . . hitting a bad time in your life, but you'll get through. I'll help you research, even."

Elphaba shook her head a bit fiercely. "I give up. I've done my best but I can't put up with this anymore."

"You don't mean that," Galinda whispered intensely.

"Yes, I do," Elphaba responded. "I do. I can't deal with this. No one person can take this kind of stress and put it in the back of their mind. 'Oh, I do think I'll deal with that later—I have time and patience.' No, Galinda."

"You're strong. You can do it."

"No," Elphie responded stubbornly, "no, I think I'll plead guilty and let my father do what he must to me."

Galinda scoffed angrily, and got up. She couldn't stand Elphaba's sour mood anymore, and made to storm from the room.

"By the way," Elphaba added bitterly as Galinda began to shut the door behind herself, "I don't _melt _when water touches me."

* * * * *

"Elphie's gone nuts," Galinda commented ruefully, sitting next to Fiyero later that day in the library. She ran a hand through her hair, breaking apart some of her curls into smaller ringlets. "Or maybe she's just talking gibberish—I can't tell."

Fiyero looked up from his essay about Quadling Culture and eyed Galinda thoughtfully. "What do you mean?"

Galinda's facial expression melted into distress. "I don't even know, Fiyero, she's talking about all of this-this_ nonsense_, concerning her pleading guilty at the trial. It's absolutely mad, of course—"

"Galinda," he said, hushing her, "Stop now. You know she didn't mean it."

Galinda gave him a terribly dark look. "No, I don't. Normally, I pride myself on interpreting people and what's best for them, but with her _I can't_. Her mood swings from one thing to the next—I'm almost keen on identifying the condition as Bipolar Disorder."

Fiyero rolled his eyes and looked back down to his paper—it would have been much easier to write it in his native tongue, but he had been personally told not to. ("Practice makes perfect, dearie," Madame Morrible, in her deep, rather mannish tone.) Fiyero still felt very foreign, though, even with the practice. Where he came from, women never babbled this much.

"She's thrown various flying projectiles at me!" Galinda continued scornfully. "One was _sharp_, mind you. . . ."

"Galinda," he said, as politely as possible. "Wait two minutes—concentrating."

Galinda promptly shut her mouth, but did put upon her face a quite fervent glare. When Fiyero looked up again, ready to continue talking, it scared him.

"Oh, please, you're acting girlish," she said tartly when he jumped. "I'm just frustrated, and you're not providing much help." And Galinda really didn't wish to go talk to Boq or Avaric about it, either, so Fiyero was her only comfort at the moment. (Besides, Elphaba had been avoiding Avaric almost obsessively as of late, and Galinda didn't want to tangle herself in the spat, too. She wasn't eager to talk to Boq for obvious reasons, his puppy-dog reaction when being around her still in effect.)

"I'm sorry," he told her sincerely, "I'm trying to help, but I'm afraid that I only end up being not much help. . . ."

"You mean you don't have any suggestions for me?" said Galinda huffily. "No advice, criticism? I don't get a hug?"

Fiyero hugged Galinda. She rested her head on his shoulder and said grumpily, "That's all you have, then?"

Pulling away, Fiyero grinned. "I'm afraid so." Then, on outlandish impulse, if anything, he kissed her slightly, but stopped short, afraid that he wasn't supposed to.

But Galinda looked pleased. She felt warmer inside, happier, and personally thought that was all she needed—much better than a lousy hug. They didn't kiss again, though. Instead, there was a simple, awkward silence that sometimes followed a first kiss.

"Why don't you invite Elphaba to a picnic tomorrow?" he suggested, sometime later. "We can all go, and it would be fun. We'll get away from the school and just enjoy each other and nature."

Galinda stared blankly at him, and a blush crept up Fiyero's cheeks. "Or there are other options—"

"I think that it is a wonderful idea," she told him with sentiment. "I mean, what better way to get her to relax and make peace with the Unnamed God, than take away books and buildings and teachers? Tomorrow's a Saturday, so it's perfect! Oh, Fiyero, I could kiss you again!"

Fiyero continued blushing. "I wouldn't mind that," he said serenely, keeping his eyes fixed ahead.

Galinda laughed, and turned his head gently so that it faced hers. She planted a peck on his lips and then straightened up, flinging her handbag over her shoulder. "Thank you, Fiyero!" she called after him, and then disappeared.

Fiyero didn't even try to finish his essay, and left the library.

* * *

**Short, rather fluffy. Hope you liked it. Please review. . . . Pretty please? **

**Oh, and, by the way, I've decided that there_ will_be a sequel to this, and, if you haven't already noticed, there will also be a lot of varied pairings in this story and it's sequel. I won't say which ones, but they're either there/will be there/or will be implied. The reason is because of my toleration for many pairings in the Wicked section these days. I figure I'd happily read most anything. It just doesn't bother me anymore. So I'm going to toss people around. Fun? **

**Just to let you know. **

**-Faba**


	11. I've

Galinda smiled hesitantly. "Sooooooo, you're coming . . . _right_?"

Elphaba didn't respond; she was reading the last page of her book. It needed to be finished, and she was determined not to be interrupted.

"Listen, we've set up this pretty picnic for you in your honor—I've invited Fiyero, Boq . . . myself, and. . . ." For a moment, she honestly considered whether telling her that she'd invited Avaric, but decided against it. (_Ah well_, she told herself, _live and learn—but I may never learn_.) "And we'd really like it if the Guest of Honor would grace us with her presence—"

Elphaba snorted. "Guest of Honor."

"Quite so—you just need a break. It was a rather smartical idea on Fiyero's part."

Elphaba laughed. "This was Fiyero's idea?" she asked, holding back giggles.

"Yes," Galinda tried to say indifferently. "Why?"

"Because, I was _so _convinced that it was your idea. _Because_ it was actually, in my judgment, a very silly idea. Pathetic, rather insulting, as if I were a child who has just gone through the death of her mother. . . ." Elphaba had been trying to make a witty and amusing (well, amusing for Elphaba, not Galinda) analogy, but the hesitation and flinch from her words were real. She hadn't meant to bring up the subject of some poor child's dead . . . mother. . . .

Noticing nothing of Elphaba's mess-up, Galinda huffed at the rudeness against Fiyero's brilliant idea. Her anger was in check. Yep. She was alright.

"Galinda, are you okay? You look as though you're concentrating very hard." Elphaba was suddenly standing in front of Galinda (composed on the subject of dead mothers). On closer inspection of Galinda, Elphaba understood. "You want to punch me in the face, don't you?"

"No," said the blonde, with a forced smile. "No, no, no, of course not. Now come on, Elphie, mustn't waste time, the boys will be waiting. . . ."

"I've told you not to call me That Word," Elphaba said snidely. "I thought we _didn't _want people to assume I'm part elf?"

"I've told you," said the other girl, still keeping herself into check. "_My_ nickname for you is spelled with a '_ph_'!"

"Well, it doesn't matter how you spell it—I'm not coming to your 'picnic'."

"Elphaba," Galinda said, "If you come today then . . . I promise tomorrow we'll spend a hearty portion of the day reading _law books_—however boring they may be!"

Elphaba hesitated, then a mean smirk spread across her face. "Alright then, let's get ready."

* * * * *

"You didn't tell me he'd be here," Elphaba hissed in Galinda's ear as they trouped up toward a glassy slope. It was almost embarrassing to have been staring bemusedly at Avaric the whole way there from shock, and now Elphaba wanted an answer as to why he'd tagged along.

Galinda shrugged. "If I'd told you he'd be here, then you wouldn't have come, Miss Elphie. So I merely just excluded him from the picture. I wished to know why you've been avoiding him."

Elphaba didn't answer, but Galinda didn't press the situation; she'd find out soon enough. One way or another. She just hoped her roommate wouldn't kill her first.

She set down the cliché checkered blanket onto the grass and then set their equally cliché picnic basket onto it, too. She lowered herself down into a sitting position and waited for the others to join her.

When Elphaba sat down, she was holding her body straight and stiff; her normal reaction to pressure. Galinda sweetly touched the other girl's hand and smiled at her while the boys took their seats.

"So," Galinda said, breaking the silence, "As you all know, we're here to relax and have fun, while escaping the pressures of 'school', and whatnot."

Avaric said, "Why am I here again?"

"Because I asked you nicely," said Galinda.

"You know, this was a great idea," Boq said, rather sleepily, "I'm relaxing already."

The blonde ignored him as he stretched. "Okay, so I've brought us a lovely lunch," Galinda continued, opening the twine-woven basket. "In here are simple sandwiches, a flask of juice, potato salad, grapes, and a beer for Avaric."

Avaric smiled, and took out the bottle. "Persuasions are lovely things."

Galinda ignored him, too, and handed everyone beside Avaric a plastic cup, and poured some of the juice inside each one. Then she passed out plates, sandwiches, potato salad, and grapes. When everyone had their meals, she said pointedly to Elphaba, "Having fun, dearest friend?"

Elphaba scoffed and took a large bite of her sandwich.

"Well, are you?" Galinda asked, louder now.

"_Yes_," said Elphaba. "Shut up, will you?"

"I'm having a great time," said Fiyero, seated next to Galinda. "I mean . . . it's nice here. . . ."

Boq, currently eyeing Fiyero's arm that seemed quite ready to find its way over Galinda's shoulders, added, "Yes, I find it nice."

Avaric sighed. "I still don't get while I'm here—none of you want me here—"

"Too true!" Elphaba interrupted loudly.

It seemed that the two had been held in some sort of time-bomb-like state. So when Elphaba was rude with Avaric, something seemed to just . . . pop. Or at least that was how Galinda perceived it.

"So maybe I should leave, huh, Elphaba?" he said, glaring at her.

She nodded briskly. "I think you should."

"Maybe I will!" he bellowed.

"Take care not to fall on your ass while you leave," she spat. She glared at him, and he stood up.

"Look, Galinda," he said to the blonde, "I really am sorry that I can't stay, but this green idiot over here obviously doesn't want me to join you."

"Oh, please, don't go," said Galinda, her eyes wide. "Elphie, please behave yourself. This will be good for you."

"Good for me?" Elphaba said bitterly. "I despise him—look, he's inappropriately touched me and I find that offensive."

"I kissed you!" he said noisily. "That's inappropriate?"

"Yes, because I didn't ask you to, now did I?" Elphaba said bitterly. "If I'd wanted your slimly lips to contact mine, I would have asked you."

"That's not how it works," he told her sternly.

"I don't care how it works."

"Well,_ obviously not_," he retorted angrily.

"Look, you guys," Boq interjected, looking faintly frightened, "I think maybe we should eat first, and then discuss the dilemma afterword calmly and civilly."

After a split second, Avaric sat down. Everyone ate in silence then, and Elphaba was left to wonder if Avaric was such a jerk because of what had happened to his sister. Can something like that completely change you? She stared at him until he caught her eye and she was forced to look away.

"I'm just glad there are no more rumors about me," Avaric sighed. When Elphaba stiffened, he said, "Please, Elphaba, I'm not trying to vex you."

"Sounds like you are," she mumbled.

"I just don't like being put out as a . . . womanizer," he confessed.

"You're not one?" Galinda asked innocently, sipping her juice.

Boq laughed, but Avaric shot him a dirty look.

"It's just good not to be the center of attention anymore. I'm not saying that I'm _glad_ that it's mostly you these days, but . . . I'm happy it's not me." He frowned. "I'm sorry if it sounds self-centered."

Fiyero looked thoughtful. "It . . . does sound self-centered," he said, trying to sound kind. "Listen, I understand where you're coming from, but it's a bit obvious that you _are_ trying to 'vex' Elphaba."

There was a pointed sort of snort from Elphaba, but Galinda sighed.

"Listen, Avaric, I think you should just shut your mouth," she said, obviously frustrated. "Surely you know Elphie's had a lot to deal with, and you _know _you're making it worse. So _stop_ playing games with her and ask her out."

Avaric raised an eyebrow. "Go out with Greenie?"

"A man always wants what he can't have," Galinda said knowingly. "Just say yes, and make me happy."

"Okay then, _yes_," Avaric said, grinning wickedly. Elphaba's mouth was open.

"Well that's done," Galinda perkily, smiling broadly again. "Biscuit anyone?"

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's yucky. Please review, regardless. **

**-Faba**


	12. Never

Frex pushed open the door to his home with such force that it rebounded back against the wall, and almost hit him. He dodged it, and took a quick dash up the creaky staircase, swerving the corner at the top.

Outside of her room, he was stopped by an obese maid, who put her firm hand upon his shoulder and shook her head. "You can't go in right now, Sir."

Frexspar didn't argue; he sat down in a rickety old chair and took a deep breath. "She's fine now, then?"

"You misunderstood my answer," said the maid, reluctant and stiff. "She's . . . um, _a little_ better but she's not quite ready for visitors. . . ."

Frexspar's heartbeat sped up, but he didn't leave his seat. Instead, he nodded. "Alright, then," he responded stiffly.

* * * * *

"How was your date with Avaric?" Galinda asked indifferently, but was in reality teeming with wild curiosity. If she was right (and she usually was) she had made the perfect match.

"Alright," allowed Elphaba, but said no more.

Galinda was instantly suspicious. "What else? There's more?"

Elphaba's face was pinched up; the telltale sign that she was thinking carefully. She dropped her pencil that she was holding, and was distracted from her work. She excused herself momentarily to pick it up, therefore providing herself with time to word her response carefully. When she was seated again, Galinda's eyes were narrowed upon Elphaba's hands as the green girl wrung them together. "Well?" the blonde snapped.

"I was rather distracted the whole time," Elphaba confessed, looking blankly ahead. "And when I was paying attention, Avaric seemed to act a bit more . . . pronounced. Annoying. Like he was purposely trying to annoy me, which I'm certain was the intention. So, overall, the 'date' was alright."

Galinda seemed interested; for what reason Elphaba couldn't fathom. "Elphie," she said, studiously ignoring Elphaba's cringe, "why were you distracted? Honestly, you'd think you would try at least a little bit?"

Elphaba's sigh sounded very forced. "Something just feels off about today," she said. "I'm exhausted from failing to fall asleep last night."

Galinda pursed her lips thoughtfully, kicking off her painful-looking shoes. "Oooh, you're on 'that time of month', Elphie?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, said nothing, and Galinda couldn't tell whether to take that as a 'yes' or 'no', because it have could really been either. She chose to take it as a 'no'.

"So you're just feeling down?" Galinda tried again. "Yeah, everyone feels like that sometimes."

Elphaba didn't respond, but continued looking ahead. "I think I've forgotten something, maybe? I'll figure it out what it is later."

Galinda was quiet, too, and simply stared out of the window of their dorm room.

* * * * *

_Life is short, life is fast,_

_Life will come, but will not last. _

* * * * *

"How is she?" Frex demanded. He could feel a violent red fear surging from behind his eyes, mingled with anger.

"She didn't make it, sir. We tried, honestly."


	13. Known

The next day, Galinda was busying herself by fetching the mail and opening it, regardless of whether it was hers or Elphaba's. It was only till she reached the bottom of the pile that Galinda found the letter and small package.

The letter was encased in a very formal little envelope, a pleasant cream in color, and hand-addressed to Miss Elphaba Thropp at Shiz University. The package, on the other hand, looked as though it were wrapped very messily, with the ink-written address splotched with drops of water. Tears?

Galinda's heart sped up, and she hesitated. It was from Elphaba's father. Should she open it? Maybe, if it was insulting or . . . otherwise she could simply toss it in the trash? To help Elphaba a bit? To be a good friend?

Galinda slid her index finger beneath the envelope's flap quickly. Elphaba could be back any minute from getting them breakfast, and asking for her mail. Galinda tossed her care package from home out of site, and then proceeded to rip out Elphaba's little letter.

_My daughter, Elphaba, _

_I have written this letter as a sort of last goodbye and to inform you of special occurrences. You have been disinherited, I've decided. You are considered no longer as my daughter, and this letter shall be the last time that you will be addressed as so. My apologizes. Understand my decision kindly. _

_Nessarose has passed, so you would have been next in line. I cannot allow that. You have never wanted to become governess, regardless, so it would have been odd to let you take the position—one you would not take pride in. _

_I do believe that you mother's third or second step-cousin will become governess when I die, and I approve of her. She had always been a responsible young woman. _

_We will, of course, see each other at your trial, but I don't think we shall ever talk properly again. When you finish your first year at Shiz, I would like you to move out, and I'm sure you would like to as well. After all, I always had a feeling that the only thing that kept you home was Nessarose. And now that she will nevermore grace the world with her beauty, there is certainly nothing keeping you from leaving and never coming back. _

_I have enclosed with the letter some money to help you get an apartment in the Emerald City, or wherever you're going. I hope it will be sufficient enough to help you get started until you can find yourself a decent job. I have also sent a few large packages of your personal items, such as clothing. They should arrive a few days after this letter. _

_There should also be a smaller package, and it may have already come with this letter. I was hesitant in sending it, but it was what Nessarose would have wanted. She told me so if anything ever happened to her. At the time I had thought it petty, that she would never be gone from this world before me. But now I see that I was wrong, and that I should respect her wishes like any good father should. They are, after all, of no particular use to me. They harbor no more happy memories. _

_I now realize that I was wrong when raising you. Maybe if your mother had lived, my only daughter, things would have been different. Part of me wants you in Southstairs, for the possible murder of dear Nessarose, and part of me thinks different. I don't know which to believe anymore, but I hope you will keep this letter as a reminder of me, even if it hurts. _

_Your father,_

_Frexspar Thropp. _

Galinda's first reaction was shock. The letter fluttered feebly from her open hand, and she sat very slowly down upon her pink bed. In the corner of her eye, she saw the little rectangular package, the ink dotted with what now she was sure were tears. Dare she open it? No, she'd let Elphaba. It was, after all, from her poor sister.

How could Nessarose be dead? All the worry and fear Galinda had harbored had banked on Nessarose's testimony once she had awakened. Even if Elphaba had been put into Southstairs, when Nessarose awoke she could have gotten her sister out. Now the pressure was more immense; the one person that could testify with the truth was gone forever.

Galinda's hand was shaking violently. What would happen to Elphaba now? Maybe the green girl's best chance at escaping prison was to run. Maybe Elphaba's leaving would be the smartest? She could live where the Wizard came from, if they could find the way there?

Galinda sat for ten minutes, filling her head with various scenarios of what she could do to help her roommate. She wasn't sure of anything she considered; it seemed to resemble the workings of a pipedream and it all seemed amazingly impossible.

The door to the dorm room clicked open, and Elphaba stepped inside, looking irritable as ever. Galinda hastily grabbed the note off of the floor, and slipped it back into the envelope, as if it were her own message from home.

"Is there any mail for me?" Elphaba asked, tossing a crusty black book onto her bed.

Galinda shook her head and fought to look convincing, despite the fact that Elphaba's worst fear now lay cupped inside her hand. . . .

"Looks like nothing new, Elphie. I just got something from home about whether I'm doing well or not. They think I'm an emotionless robot, I tell you, the things they say." And she tried a smile.

Judging by Elphaba's facial expression, though, Galinda's smile was far from natural. Her lopsided grin faltered and she stuffed the letter away. "Like I said, Elphaba: the things they say . . . um, write." And she busied herself with straightening her cluttered desk to avoid Elphaba's stare.

"Now," Galinda murmured next, gaze still fixated on her workspace, "I think that today we should have a bonfire or something."

From the corner of her eye, Galinda could see Elphaba's eyebrow rising. "A little random, Miss Galinda?"

Galinda gulped; Elphaba only addressed Galinda with an honorific before her name when she was either irritated or suspicious. It wasn't a good sign, and Galinda attempted to calm her pounding heart as she responded:

"Well, randomness makes the world go 'round," she squeaked. "Anyway, I've been wanting to do something nice with you all week!"

"You don't do nice things unless you feel sorry for someone," said Elphaba spitefully.

Galinda didn't say anything else about the subject, but nonetheless prepared for a bonfire to happen that night.

When she met up with Fiyero later that day, Galinda told him all about the note.

"Galinda, was it really necessary to go through Elphaba's mail?" he asked.

"But, dearest, if I hadn't, Elphaba wouldn't have been prepared for to news—you see, I'm going to make her ready. This will be in semi-darkness, she will be reasonably tired, and she might not be able to read the letter that entirely well. . . ."

Fiyero raised an eyebrow.

Galinda frowned. "Okay so I just want to be there with her, knowing what it says when she has to realize the truth," Galinda said sadly. "If I didn't know what it said, what would I do when she started sobbing? I'd probably ask, 'Oh, Elphaba, what's the matter?' _That_ wouldn't have been _very_, um, _encouraging_."

Fiyero sighed, but didn't say anything more on the matter, and Galinda left the scene in a huff.

For the rest of the day, Galinda was worrying, consulting all of her dear friends about what to do, and getting together some nice remedial items together for their bonfire. She had read somewhere that a soothing scent of lavender helped calm the mind, body and soul, but she daren't use it in case of providing the wrong idea to Elphaba, who tended to jump to outrageous conclusions.

In one small act of desperation, she even consulted Avaric, but to no avail. He was no help at all, a complete ignoramus, for her was still irritated at Elphaba for not returning the apparent attraction, as she claimed. It was irritating, and Galinda honestly wished Elphaba would get over herself.

Soon, though, she was ready with a small basket and a determined smile on her face. Within the woven basket, was the letter, all nice and closed sealed, like the blonde girl found it. She feared what Elphaba would say when she realized that Galinda must have read it, but wouldn't let it worry her.

When Elphaba finally came into the dorm room from Oz-knows-where, Galinda ran up to her and snatched her cloak away from her. "We're having a bonfire, if you remember," she said, a bit intently, fighting to keep her voice under control.

"I'm not going to have a bonfire with you, Galinda," Elphaba snapped. "One, it's most likely illegal, two, the last time I was to do something 'fun' with you, you managed to land me a date with Avaric, to which I admit was horrible."

"Oh, no!" Galinda said. "This will be just you and me! Not even Yero will be there!"

"Oh, good Oz, you've given him a pet-name."

"It will be soothing, relaxing—"

"_That's _what you claimed about the picnic," said Elphaba. "_No_."

Elphaba began to walk away, but Galinda hiked up her skirt and gave a small jump, wrapping her arms around Elphaba's neck. Elphaba coughed once, and then managed to unlock Galinda's fingers. "What the f—!"

"Language!" Galinda said loudly.

"Well _what_ was that?" Elphaba asked, equally loud.

"I just really need to talk to you, Elphaba," she said desperately, wringing her fingers together. "Something really important, and don't you _dare_ accuse me of be melodramatic, because _nothing_ about this specific situation can be down-played, so please come and have a bonfire with me!" She stared defiantly into Elphaba's muddy brown eyes, and challenged her silently to disagree. Apparently, Elphaba sensed somehow that if she decided to deny, Galinda would wring her throat, so the green girl's head nodded slowly.

Quickly the two migrated to a secluded spot in a quiet field, night closing in slowly. It was just after twilight when Galinda hesitantly pulled out the note, sitting opposite of Elphaba, the growing fire between them.

"So," she began, "I sort of went through your mail this morning." She winced, waiting for the storm, but Elphaba didn't say anything. She nodded for Galinda to continue and opened her mouth to comment, but then closed it.

"It's not good, Elphaba, and I won't judge you for being upset—I would be upset." Galinda paused, scared, holding the small rectangle of paper inches from the orange flames. An impulse struck her, one to throw the letter within them. . . .

"It's from your father," Galinda said, and Elphaba paused where she was, her hands poised stiffly on her skirt. She seemed to burn with anticipation, and a moment later she moved closer, closer to Galinda, trying to peer at her through the fire, which had grown past their vision in their sitting position.

"You might want to read it for yourself," Galinda whispered, and passed the letter around the fire.

Galinda might have died and gone to heaven within the moments that Elphaba read her letter. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, pounding against her ribcage. She nervously played with her hair, twirling it around her finger, and watched Elphaba stiffen, relax, breathe, lick her lip, put her hand to her mouth. . . .

Suddenly, all too fast for Galinda's mind to handle, Elphaba shrieked in pain, pulling her hand out of the orange flames. Galinda's caught a glimpse of burned, pink skin, tears sparkling beneath coal dark hair, and then Elphaba was gone, fading into darkness.

The blonde acted past, scooping up the fallen letter, and kicking off her high-heeled shoes. Then, without a second thought, she ran after her friend as fast as she could push herself, leaving the flames behind her, flickering, crackling in the night.


	14. A

Elphaba couldn't bring herself to attend her classes the next day. She couldn't bring herself to face anyone and refused to converse at all, including with Galinda.

She found an old pair of woolen mittens—a long ago present from her sister—and wore them to hide the burn that now snaked up her arm, along with her normal long-sleeved dress. It hid the burn completely. Elphaba hadn't meant to injure herself, and hated hiding it as if she had, but the last thing she needed were accusations that she _was_ purposely hurting herself. She also managed to steal some aloe sap from the clinic, and rubbed a penny-sized amount of it on her arm every five hours or so.

After Galinda's classes were over, she came into the dorm, stomping around, pouring through a book. It seemed that Galinda was more concerned for her roommate then for her roommate's dead sister—Elphaba purposely locked within the bathroom for two hours after realizing this, grief finally getting the best of her.

After awhile, once Elphaba was back upon her bed, cuddling a thin and rag-like blanket, Galinda came to the conclusion that Elphaba's burns would heal slower than normal, due to the fire, which Galinda had conjured magically. Elphaba hadn't known that that made a difference, but Galinda assured her that it did. The blonde wanted to inspect the wound to make sure, too, but Elphaba wouldn't let her, reacting in a rather hostile manner. This caused Galinda to leave the room again, close to tears.

Galinda didn't come back to the dorm that night, and Elphaba was glad. She didn't blame her friend for her sister's death, but it didn't change the fact that Galinda had been the one to present the news, which gave Elphaba slight reason to hold a grudge against her. Elphaba selfishly took that reason, because it made her feel that much better about herself. The green girl knew it wasn't fair to her friend, but didn't care much.

For the rest of the night Elphaba lay awake, sitting straight up, staring at the wall opposite of her. She kept revisiting memories of her sister; times they shared together, hardships they went through. . . .

She cried a little, as most everyone did while grieving, but mostly Elphaba thought. And the more she thought about it, the less confidence she had within herself. One thing led to another, and she was faced with her trial eventually. What was she to do with Nessarose gone forever, not alive to vouch for her . . . ?

After that, though, Elphaba sobbed for an hour straight, feeling wretchedly guilty for wondering about herself when she should have been thinking about her sister. How could she? Faced with the fact of Nessarose dead and wondering how she herself was going to pull through—Elphaba found it despicable.

A few times she considered physical pain, but she had always known that she was tougher than that. She'd always heard of people hurting themselves purposely, and she'd always laughed. Lunatics, as she'd refer to them. Why become the so-called 'lunatic'? She was stronger and smarter than resorting to purposefully causing herself pain.

Eventually, she fell asleep, and awoke to find Galinda leaning over her, watching her sleep.

Elphaba wasn't surprised to find her roommate there, and hugged her as soon as she laid eyes on her. "I'm sorry," said Elphaba glumly.

Galinda sighed. "I'm sorry, too," she said slowly. "I know what you're going through, and feel sorry . . . but I also don't want to intrude on your mourning—I didn't know your sister, so I think myself unworthy to mourn." She sighed once more, and brushed Elphaba's hair out of her face. "It's not right to mourn someone you've never met. I can't truly appreciate her or find reason to mourn beside the fact that you two were related. Don't you see?"

Elphaba nodded, but said nothing, feeling foolish. Galinda didn't say anything either and for a few moments they sat on the bed together, side by side. Then Elphaba muttered, "She would have come to school with me, you know."

Galinda froze, said nothing, and scooted closer to Elphaba comfortingly.

"Then you might have known her, and we all could have been friends," Elphie said, laughing bitterly. "She really was a nice girl. Pretty, faithful, and she often sang duets with me while father watched. He praised her; I faded into the background. . . ." Elphaba shook her head. "But I loved my sister, even though she didn't follow my views, even though we were dreadfully different. Pretty and ugly—we balanced each other out."

"You are not ugly, Elphaba," Galinda said sternly, but Elphaba ignored her.

"She was very religious, just like my father. I never was, so once more I was placed as the odd one out. She also never seemed to appreciate the other species out there—Animals, you know. I never understood why, having had the pleasure of Animal's company throughout my life. I once made a friend out of a Turtle, and Nessarose screamed when she saw it." Elphaba smiled thinly. "She was a little cowardly, I'll admit, but she was always a good person. She always made me feel wanted, and shared the things that our father never gave me." And then Elphaba hugged Galinda again, her smile having vanished. "But she's gone."

Galinda didn't know what to say. She stayed and comforted Elphaba, and soon she fell back asleep again. Once the blonde had tucked her roommate in, she went to her own bed and lay wondering.

She was curious as to whether she really would have become friends with Nessarose. She sounded lovely, but Galinda wondered whether she was really as nice at Elphaba had described. The green girl had seemed almost scathing. Galinda didn't know, but she thought she sensed something foul beneath what Elphaba had revealed.

Galinda had a fleeting thought in the minutes before she fell asleep, and got up slowly, laying a small package at her sleeping roommate's fingertips. In the morning she'd find it, knowing it was the package concealing the present her sister had wanted her to have.

When Galinda got back into her own bed, she thought little, wanting to fall into slumber quickly. But, before she did start to doze, she wondered blandly how Elphaba would have reacted to the little Lion in the cage—the one that Dr. Nitidik had brought in—if she loved Animals as much as she said she did. The blonde fell asleep soon after and never got the chance after that to tell her friend.


End file.
